Harry's Best Summer (Harry's Second Chance)
by Books0140
Summary: Albus, Minerva and Severus find out what is happening at the Dursley's. Can Harry have a second chance at having a loving family? Rating T to be safe; abuse scene, mild swearing and corporal punishment on young teen. Don't like, don't read. It is an AU story. Disclaimer I do not own or make money from this.
1. Chapter 1: Can't I go Somewhere Else?

Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters all that credit goes to the lovely J.K. Rowling nor do I make money from this

**Chapter 1: Can't I go Somewhere Else?**

Harry Potter just got "home" from his 1st year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry had received multiple letters from Hogwarts the year prior, but he never got to open one until a giant named Hagrid came and handed him one on his 11th birthday and told him all about the Wizarding world. He was thrilled to know that he would get to leave his relatives. His relatives, on the other hand, were not at all happy that Harry had found out about the Wizarding world.

The second he stepped into the house owned by his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon he was thrown to the floor by a punch to his head from Vernon. Vernon then proceeded to punch and kick Harry, yelling;" You're a worthless freak and shouldn't have come here! How dare you show your face here again after what that freak did to Dudley! Next year you are going to stay at that freakish school and you are never going to darken our doorway again!"

Harry curled up in a ball hoping for it to end soon. Harry curled up even tighter when he heard the familiar and terrifying jingle of his uncle's belt. Harry had been at the mercy of his uncle's belt numerous times and each time it got worse. Harry was remembering all the different times he was in this position.

The first strike brought him back to reality and the moment the belt connected with his back he knew that this would be a very long and painful beating... so hard he didn't know if he would survive this one, he has come close many times but this beating was different it wasn't just the anger of Vernon fueling this beating it was his pleasure of hearing Harry's cries, yells, his promises to be "good," and his pleas for Vernon to stop, Vernon also loved how it helped release so much stress from work and clients.

Vernon wasn't fully aware of the damages he was causing to his nephew because once he started a beating he got so absorbed with the feeling of letting all the stress getting released. He had been holding all this stress since September because the "Freak" went to his freakish school. Vernon getting angry and started swinging the belt harder and harder.

Meanwhile, Harry was crying and pleading with Vernon to stop. Harry knew that many of his ribs were cracked and that he had a concussion from the punches.

Vernon suddenly felt a tug on his arm that the belt was swinging from and stopped. It was Petunia, Petunia said "Vernon, dear you should stop what if the neighbors hear and suspect something?" Vernon looks at his nephew on the ground thinking he only got half of what he deserved but would look forward to pouring alcohol on Harry's back and listen to him scream.

Harry felt the beating stop but knew better than to try and get up. He heard what his aunt said and knows its not him she cares about but her reputation.

Vernon sighs and says to Harry, "Freak get up and take your freakish things up to your room and stay there."

Harry knows better than to disobey and jumps up despite his pain, gathers his trunk and owl and runs up in his room and flops on the bed crying and whispers to himself, "can't I go somewhere else?" The blood wards fall the second that phrase left his mouth. Harry then passes out from pain and because of the substantial blood loss.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHp **At Hogwarts **HpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk in Hogwarts and was massaging his temples looking at all the paperwork he has to complete for the next school year.

A sudden high pitched sound fills his office and he looks at the source of the sound and pales. He runs over to his fireplace and grabs some floo powder and yells out "Severus's chambers" and sticks his head and says to Severus "Come over to my office immediately!" He backs out of the fireplace and grabs another handful of floo powder as Severus comes through.

Severus covers his ears and says " What the bloody hell is that noise Albus!?"

"Yes, that is the reason I called you. Now if you'll excuse me I must get Minerva." he says as he is walking over to the fireplace and calls out "Minerva's Bedchambers."

Once he sees Minerva he tells her "come through immediately." Minerva seeing the look on her husbands face decides that it is best to do as he says.

When both were in his office he says "you may have noticed a high pitch screech, that high pitched screech is the tool that it linked to the Blood Wards surrounding Harry's house. That sound can only mean one thing... the blood wards have dropped."

Minerva and Severus wear identical expressions of shock and then Severus says "there are Death Eaters searching for the boy 24/7 we must get the boy and take him to a safe place."

"Blood Wards don't just drop Albus how can this happen?" Minerva asks Albus.

"I do not know my dear Minerva, but we must go now and gather the boy."

They walk out of the castle and when they reach the gates they all disapperate with a sudden **POP!**

**An/ This was my first attempt at a Fanfic let me know what you think. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2: Dealing with the Dursley's

Disclaimer: I don't own or make money off of this story, I simply am playing with the story line that the wonderful JK Rowling provided us with.

**An/ I have had some concerns over the blood wards failing. The blood wards will be intact as long as Harry is living with at least one blood relative and has some love for them. By Harry saying can't I go somewhere else shows that Harry doesn't love his relatives or the situation so there is not any/enough love to satisfy the blood wards requirement to stay intact. Sorry for that confusion- BOOKS140**

**Chapter 2: Dealing with the Dursley's**

_They walk out of the castle and when they reach the gates they all disapperate with a sudden __**POP!**_

Dumbledore, Severus and Minerva appear in a muggle street in front of Number 4, Privet Drive. Severus notices that all the houses down the street look exactly the same. A scream gets the professors moving up to the house and they let themselves in.

They see two whales and a stick sitting in the living room watching the TV. The teachers take a look at the pictures on the fireplace. Something that doesn't escape their notice is that there is no sign that there are 4 people in the house not just 3. There are only 3 chairs at the dining room table, in family pictures there are only 3 people.

This shows the professors how Harry is treated, like he isn't even there. They climb upstairs and the first thing that catches their attention is the room that has 6 locks. They immediately go to that room and try to open the door, but it is locked. Severus pulls out his wand and mutters," Alohamora," the door unlocks. The smell of blood hits their noses the second the door is opened.

They pour into the room and take in the mangled body that occupies the bed. Albus starts to tear up at the sight of Harry. Severus walks over to the bed and picks up the small body and tells his adoptive parents," we need to take him to Poppy, he has lost a lot of blood, he has a few broken ribs, and a concussion." Minerva says, "whatever you think, go take him to Hogwarts we will catch up with you."

"Yes mom," Severus then disapparates.

Albus and Minerva smirk at each other and head downstairs. They step into the living room and Vernon's face gets red at having people breaking into his home. Albus says," Mr. Dursley, it has come to our attention that you have been abusing Harry Potter and we won't let it continue. You will sign guardianship over to Severus Snape and then you will hand over all of the things his parents left for him. Understood?" Vernon turns an even darker shade of red at being talked to like a 3 year-old, and told what to do in his own house.

Albus, getting mad repeats himself, "Understood? I will not repeat myself again." Vernon realizing that he won't win this argument says a quiet "Yes."

Minerva smirks at the Dursleys waves her had making the guardianship papers appear saying, "sign these then get Harry's things." Petunia and Vernon quickly sign and Petunia gets up and goes to the basement and brings up a necklace of a lily flower and hands it to Minerva.

Minerva raised her eyebrow and asks, "is this all?"

"Yes. I found that in the home we grew up in. it was her favorite."

"Ok then."

Albus summons all Harry's things and shrinks them. The pair walks out of the house and disapparate.

Minerva and Albus appear in the Hospital Wing startling Poppy. Poppy sends a glare at them and then returns to tend to Harry's injuries. "How is he?" Albus asks.

" He will be okay; he just needs time to recover. It will take a long time for him to mentally heal."

"What was the overall damage?"

"He has 4 broken ribs, a concussion and he lost a lot of blood."

Albus is upset because he is the reason Harry was placed at the Dursley's in the first place. He thought it was the best choice and hoped that they would treat Harry as one of their own.

Minerva notices Albus's face and says, "Albus! No! I won't let you take all the blame; it wasn't only your fault. We all should have noticed the signs. It wasn't only your fault it was the fault of all of us!"

Albus stands there shell-shocked because Minerva never yells at him or Severus. He does the only thing he can do and that is nod at her.

**An/ sorry for the short chapter but this was necessary. Also I wasn't expecting to update this early but I had time yesterday to write so today I was able to update.**


	3. Chapter 3: You've got to be Kidding

**Disclaimer; I do not own or make money from this**

**An/ I finished this earlier than I anticipated so here you go**

**Chapter 3: You've got to be Kidding**

_Albus stands there shell-shocked because Minerva never yells at him or Severus. He does the only thing he can do and that is nod at her._

Harry wakes up disoriented. He then recognizes where he is, he has woken up there many times in the previous year, Hogwarts. _Home_ Harry thinks, but then remembers it's the summer. He is supposed to be at the Dursley's.

Poppy then comes over and starts fussing over him. She says to Harry, "You are lucky Potter that your professors got there when they did else you could've died."

Everything comes back and Harry groans.

Poppy, handing him a potion vial, says gently, "you should've told someone about this. Harry asks, "Would it have even mattered? Would you have done anything? I am just a worthless freak after all."

Poppy is to shocked at what she is hearing to answer. Severus, startling both of them as neither one saw him enter, answers, "Of course it matters Potter! You are a child no child should ever be treated like that! If any of us has found out sooner we would not be in this position today. I don't want to hear you call yourself a worthless freak ever again. Understand?"

Harry's heart soared. "_Someone cares about me!" _He thinks to himself. Harry then realizes that he is going to go back to the Dursley's,"_they are going to be mad." _He thinks.

Severus notices the emotions crossing the boy's face and smiles softly. Hope, he realizes the boy is feeling hope, wait, why does he look upset not? "Boy, what's wrong? Why do you look like your pet just died?" Severus asks confused.

Harry, hearing Severus call him "boy" gets mad, "Don't call me boy you slimy sadistic bat! It's bad enough the Dursley's call me that and now you are? Uh-uh I won't allow…" Harry's tirade is cut short by Severus landing 5 stinging swats to his bottom. Harry yelps and glares a Severus yelling, "You have no right to do that you can't touch me!"

Poppy hears the yelling and runs out of the office, "Severus what is the meaning of this?" she asks.

"Harry was out of control so I spanked him."

She just walks in the Hospital Wing not knowing the chaos that lies behind the doors. When Albus steps through the door he hears and sees Harry yelling at Severus. He sees Severus spank Harry and Harry blowing up even more. Albus then decides he should cut in before it gets worse. "What is going on here boys? Harry why are you yelling at Severus?"

Harry immediately says, "Professor he hit me, Snape hit me!"

Severus cuts in, "Headmaster, Potter went off on a tirade when I called him "boy." So I swatted him 5 times. He then blew up even more."

"He has no right to hit me professor, Snape is my teacher during the school year and that's it! He has absolutely no right to hit me!"

"Harry, while you may be right, he is your teacher he does have a right to punish you in that manner. No don't interrupt. Severus is more than your teacher Harry. When we rescued you from the Dursley's, we made them relinquish their guardianship to Severus. You are now the ward of Severus." Albus tells him.

Harry gets mad and says, "SNAPE! Snape is my guardian? You've go to be kidding me! He hates me!"

**An/ I hope you like it please review so I can hear your ideas**


	4. Chapter 4: Discussions

**Disclaimer: I don't own or make any money**

**An/ Sorry for such a long wait with an update but I start school tomorrow and have been so absorbed with getting the things for school that I haven't had time to post.**

Chapter 4: Discussions

_"SNAPE! Snape is my guardian? You've go to be kidding me! He hates me!"_

Albus is surprised at Harry's outburst and says, "Harry my boy, I am sure that Severus doesn't hate…"

"He does too! He hates me and I hate him."

Severus has enough of Harry's shouting walks over to the child and stands him up landing 5 hard swats to the small bottom and says, "I understand that you are upset but you must express yourself in a controlled manner. Also, I do not hate you. I felt that one of us should keep you under control and not let you get away with everything. Now, I may have taken that a little far but I hope to work with you on controlling your temper."

Harry feels the swats and starts crying. He listens to what Snape has to say but continues crying. At seeing the tears Severus starts to feel a little guilty. He sits down on the bed and pulls Harry on his lap. He murmurs soft words and rules his back in attempt to calm him down.

Once Severus realizes Harry isn't calming. Severus says, "Come now child, what's with all the fuss? You know you deserved a punishment." Harry hearing his professor's words realizes that he is supposed to answer responds with, "I don't know. I am just nervous for my true punishment for yelling at you."

Severus realizes that Harry is expecting a harsher punishment. "Child you got the punishment you deserved and won't be receiving any more." He forces Harry to look at him before he says this.

Harry shakes his head saying, "No, no, no, that wasn't a real punishment a punishment is supposed to hurt." Severus knows what Harry is thinking quickly responds with, "No Harry not all punishments are supposed to hurt. A punishment is supposed to get the offender to think about what they've done and why it was wrong."

Harry not truly listening continues to cry. Severus realizing what is happening summons a calming drought and says, "Drink this, that's a good boy. Now relax, and go to sleep," rocking Harry like a young child. When Harry finally falls asleep Severus sets him on the bed and quietly leaves the Hospital Wing.

**HpHpHp Headmasters Office HpHpHp**

When Severus enters his father's office he immediately starts yelling his dad. "How could you? How could you let that happen? To Lily's child, how could…"

A resounding **_SMACK_** followed by a loud yelp echoes throughout the office.

Severus sits down and glares at his father. Albus, smirking, waves his hand and a floating paddle disappears.

"You know better than to talk to me in that tone Severus Tobias!"

Severus is squirming in his seat at being scolded by his father. "I'm sorry." He says in a very small voice. Albus forces himself to remain stern even though the small voice is destroying him.

"You're forgiven and it is forgotten, as always my slippery snake."

When Severus hears his nickname his father had given to him he looks up hopeful. He wouldn't ever admit it but he still needs to know that his father loves him and will always forgive him.

Albus sees the hopeful look Severus gives him and knows that he needs reassurance, "come here Sev."

Severus knows better than to disobey gets up and heads over to his father with his head down. Albus pulls Severus to him and sets him on his lap.

Severus doesn't pull away instead he burrows himself further into his father. Albus whispers in his son's ear, "You aren't in trouble child I love you and always will."

Severus feels the warmth from his father and just sits there feeling loved, falls asleep on his father's lap.

Albus, noticing that Severus is asleep, stands up with Severus in his arms; Minerva walks in and sees her sleeping child raises an eyebrow.

Albus answers the unasked question, "he thought it was a good idea to yell at me and the needed the reassurance after."

Minerva just nods knowing what he is referring to.

Albus walks out of the office and goes to Severus's room and sets the sleeping figure on the bed. He brushes the hair out of his son's face and lands a gentle kiss on his forehead, and walks out of the room. He heads to his office where Minerva is.

"How is Harry?" he asks his wife, thinking about the child laying in the Hospital Wing.

"Poppy says he will be fine his physical alignments at least. It will be a while before Harry has mentally healed."

"That is what I feared. How did we not catch it? We always catch the abused by the Christmas term. How did he evade our notice?"

"Poppy did say that he had a powerful disillusionment charm on his back, so that no one would hurt the savior of our world."

"You are probably right."

"I usually am."

"We should get him a counselor so he can deal with this."

"Didn't Lupin get a counseling degree after Hogwarts?"

"I think he did."

"He would be good especially because he has a connection to both his parents."

"I will go talk to him about it. Isn't he staying in the Black's old house?"

"I do believe so."

"Well, I will go ask to see if he would be interested."

"I am sure he would be ecstatic."

"Yes." Albus walks over to the fireplace and grabs floo powder. "Grimmauld Place," Albus says and steps into the green flames.

**An/ I know this chapter was long but I didn't see a good stopping place**


	5. Chapter 5: Can I See Him?

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off of this**

**Chapter 5; Can I See Him? **

_"Yes." Albus walks over to the fireplace and grabs floo powder. "Grimmauld Place," Albus says and steps into the green flames._

Lupin was sitting by the fire in the living room of one of his childhood best friend's house. He gets startled when the floo flares up.

When he hears his old teacher's voice asking, "Remus may I come through? I have something to talk to you about."

"Of course Headmaster!" Remus replies.

Albus steps through the floo and says, "Now Remus I haven't been your headmaster in quite some time, call me Albus."

"Yes Head... Albus, would you like some tea?"

"That would be wonderful. I am sad to say that this is a business call rather than a call of company. Thank you." Albus says as Remus prepares and hands him tea.

"Oh, what is wrong Albus?"

"We are in need of a counselor for a student and figured you would be best because you already know the student. The child is 12 and we have reason to believe that they have been abused since the age of 1."

"Who is this child?" Remus asks. There is only one child that is 12. "No! It can't be! Lily said that they would treat him as one of their own!"

"I'm afraid so. Apparently Lily was wrong, as they abused him, they treated him like a lowly house-elf and beat him whenever they were in a foul mood. They called him a, "worthless freak," and taught him that all punishments are supposed to be a beating."

"Oh Harry," Remus mutters.

"So will you do it?"

"Of course! When can I see him?"

"Today. You should get him comfortable around you and then start the counseling."

"Yes of course! I will pack and then head over to Hogwarts."

"Good, good. Floo directly to the Hospital Wing and then you can be reintroduced to Harry. Well I will be off." and he leaves in the green flames.

HpHpHp At Hogwarts HpHpHp

About an hour later the floo in the Hospital Wing flares up and Remus steps through. Poppy looks at him and says, "Welcome Remus! I hope you can help Harry, this is the worst abuse case I have ever seen."

"I hope so too. I can't believe that they would do this to James's and Lily's son, their own family!"

"No one expected it that's why no one caught the sighs because no on in the Wizarding World would dare harm the "Boy who Lived," but they forgot that his relatives are muggles and don't care about the Wizarding World."

"Exactly, well I will go see Albus and then talk to Harry."

Poppy then walks out to tend to Harry.

"No need I am right here." Albus says behind Remus. "Unshrink your belongings and I will call a house-elf to take your things to your quarters, so you can meet Harry."

"Yes Albus." Remus says as he unshrinks his trunk.

"Asha, this is going to be your new master alright? This is Remus Lupin," Albus tells the house-elf when she appears.  
"Yes Master Headmaster." she disappears with a **POP.**

"Ok Remus a few things that you should know is that Harry doesn't like sudden a movements, loud noises or physical contact."

"Of course, he is abused and I wouldn't expect him to recognize me or trust me instantly."

"Let's go out of then."

The pair walks out of the office and they see Harry sitting up handing a potion vial back to Madame Pomfrey.

Harry hears someone walking in and looks over. He sees the Headmaster and someone else at first he is confused but then something clicks and Harry asks quietly, "Moony?"

**An/ thank you for sticking with me this far please never stop reviewing. Also I will be going camping this weekend so I won't be able to update this weekend although I do hope to update Tuesday.**


	6. Chapter 6:Adoption?

Disclaimer; Do not own or make money

**Chapter 6; Adoption?**

_Harry hears someone walking in and looks over. He sees the Headmaster and someone else at first he is confused but then something clicks and Harry asks quietly, "Moony?"_

Remus hears Harry cal him by his nickname he gets excited and says, "Yes Harry! Do you remember anything else?"

Harry looks pleased with himself at being right shakes his head, "No, I'm sorry I don't."

"That's okay, how did you remember me?"

"I don't know I saw your face and that is what my mind connected you with."

"Well I am happy that you recognized me as we are going to see a lot of each other."

"Is it because I am a freak?"

"I have told you before and I won't tell you again you aren't a freak and I don't want to hear you call yourself that again. If I hear or find out that you called yourself that I will spank you on your bare bottom. Understood?" Severus says coming in behind his father.

Before Harry could respond Remus cuts in, "I don't mean to put my nose where it doesn't belong but you don't have that authority, does he Headmaster? After all there is no relationship between him and the boy so…"

Remus is cut off by Harry yelling, "don't call me boy! I hardly even know you and you are calling me what my relatives called…" Harry's tirade is cut short by Severus who lands 3 hard swats to his bottom saying, "That is enough with your yelling. Now, before all this I asked you if you understood the rule I gave you but didn't answer. So, I'll ask again, Understood?"

"Yes sir." Harry says sniffling looking very pitiful.

"Come here brat." Severus says sitting on the edge of the bed, Harry obeys immediately and Severus murmurs soft words into his ward's ear.

Albus waves Remus out of the room. Once they are in the hallway Albus turns to Remus, "Let's go to my office."

Remus just nods in return, and follows the man which he looks to as a father. They walk through the castle towards the Headmaster's office.

Once they reach the, _office in the sky_, as it is called. Albus motions for Remus to sit down across from his desk chair.

"Now Remus I understand that you have some questions about what Severus said to Harry about getting spanked, there is something that you need to know. Severus does have a right to spank Harry. No don't interrupt, when we rescued Harry the Dursleys they signed guardianship over to Severus. I feel that as they have similar backgrounds with abuse Severus will be perfect for Harry as he understands what Harry went through." Albus tells Remus.

Remus realizes that the Headmaster is done, says," but he hated James! Harry looks exactly like him. I don't see how Severus could care for him."

"Did you see how they interacted in the Hospital Wing? Harry is as good for Severus as Severus is for Harry. They need each other so Harry can learn that not all adults are like relatives and Severus needs to learn how to love again."

"Yes I did see how they acted towards each other. Severus spanked Harry and Harry made Severus feel guilty."

"While that is true, Severus realized that Harry wasn't his father because James would have fought back. Severus felt guilty because Harry reacted as any small child would and realized that Harry hasn't been actually punished."

"Yes I suppose so," Remus says thoughtfully.  
"Now that we are on the same page there is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Alright, what is it?"

"You know that we adopted Severus? Good well Minerva and I were wondering if you would like to become our child."

"Are you serious? Why would you want me? I am a grown man!"

"Yes we are serious. As you know that would mean that we, meaning Minerva and I, would be your parents and if you lived you would follow the same rules we have given to Severus."

Remus thinks that having a family would be nice but he doesn't want to impose on their family.

"Thank you so much for the offer but I couldn't accept your offer because I don't want to impose on your family."

"You wouldn't be imposing. What would you tell Harry if you gave him the same exact option and he said he didn't want to impose?" Albus asks when he sees the uncertainty.  
"I would tell him he wouldn't be imposing and…" Remus trails off realizing what Albus was getting at, "Oh."

Albus looks expectantly at Remus. Remus concedes and says, "Alright, ok, I agree with the adoption."

**An/ Review about how you feel about that unexpected adoption.**


	7. Chapter 7: New Brother?

**Disclaimer/ As always do not own or make money**

**An/ I have gotten some concerns about using corporeal punishments on an abused child. I think that this is important to do this to show Harry that he can be punished physically and it be in a controlled manner this will be shown in a future chapter. A shout out to DS2010 thank you so much for reviewing after every chapter.**

Chapter 7: New Brother?

_Albus looks expectantly at Remus. Remus concedes and says, "Alright, ok, I agree with the adoption."_

Severus looks down at the sleeping child on his lap and sighs softly. He stands up with Harry in his arms and lays Harry down on the bed and kisses him on the forehead and looks up to the ceiling saying, "Lily I won't fail you again."

Severus turns and walks into the office. Poppy sees him and asks, "How can I help you Severus?"

"How long will Harry be in here? He's been stuck here for going on 3 days now."

"He should be healthy enough to be released tomorrow IF he cooperates."

"Okay, I was just wondering." Severus says looking away.

"You know Lily won't blame you right? You didn't know but when you did find out you tool action. Lily would be proud of you."

Severus sighs knowing that Poppy is right, "I suppose. Why do I feel so guilty then? If I did do everything right as you say; why do I feel so guilty?"

"Because that's your natural instinct is to take the blame for something bad happening. It's like how Harry feels that when someone raises their hand they are going to strike him."

"Oh, I see."

A phoenix patronus appears and Severus knows that Albus is summoning him. Poppy, realizes what that means, tells Severus, "Go I will take care of Harry. Go to your father."

Severus nods and walks out of the healer's office. He looks over to the bed that his young charge lies in and smiles sadly at how young he looks. Severus sighs again and turns to walk out the Hospital Wing doors when he hears a soft whimper. He is beside Harry in an instant, when Harry whimpers again he calls out, "Poppy."

Poppy hears Severus call for her and knows that it is Harry. She hurries over to the bed and she hears the whimpers from Harry and sees Harry open his eyes and whimpers again. She can tell that Harry is in pain and says, "Severus go to your father I have it taken care of. GO!"

Severus is surprised at how Poppy is talking to him. "Ok, OK I'm not a bloody child."

Poppy hears it and says, "GO SEVERUS!"

Severus opens his mouth to respond with a snarky response but snaps it closed when he sees the glare the healer sends towards him. So he turns to leave again as Poppy is coaxing Harry to swallow a pain reliever potion and a sleeping drought.

Finally he opens the doors and walks out. He goes on autopilot thinking about Harry. Once he reaches the gargoyle guarding the entrance eh say the password, "Skittles." He knows this is some sort of muggle sweet.

He raises his fist to knock on the door when he hears his father say, "Come in Severus."

Severus enters the office and sees one of his childhood tormentors sitting across from his father and glares at him.

"'Now, now Severus I won't have any of that. I called you here because there is something I need to tell you. Our family will be expanding, Remus is your new brother. No, don't interrupt. With that being said I need you two to get along. So there is a new rule you will not fight with each other or else you will both be spanked. Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Yes dad."

"Now Severus do you wish to talk about this in a calm manner?"

"No dad. I trust you that there is a reason behind this."

"That's the Severus that I know and love. Ok boys, you are both dismissed. Remus, Asha will show you to your quarters. Severus I assume you are going to brew just make sure to come out for supper."

"Yes sir, thank you."

"Yes dad, I will."

The two men walk out of the Headmaster's office and go their separate ways.  
**An/ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, reviews are always appreciated**

**An/ Also if you leave a review as a guest I cannot respond to answer your questions or concerns so PLEASE don't leave a comment as a guest as I will ignore them.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Bond Growing Closer

**An/ Sorry for such a long wait I got caught up in homework and then other problems.  
Disclaimer/ Don't own or make money**

Chapter 8: A Bond Growing Closer

_The two men walk out of the Headmaster's office and go their separate ways._

Harry wakes up the next morning with a slight pain in his ankle. He knows that Madame Pomfrey would want him to call her but he doesn't want her fussing over him.

Poppy feels the silent alarm she places on all the patients so she can tell if they need her. When she goes out she sees Harry deep in thought. She walks up and casts a diagnostic spell over him and sees that his ankle is broken. Poppy walks over by his ankle and lays her hands on his leg so she can heal him, and ignores the flinch that movement causes.

Harry flinches when he feels the hands by his ankle. When he realizes that it is the healer he relaxes slightly. He looks up at Madame Pomfrey and says, "My ankle hurts."

Poppy smiles when she hears Harry admit to her that he is hurt. She looks down at him and says, "I know child it is broken, no don't panic, I can fix it easily. It will hurt because I will need to put the bone back in place."

"Put a bone back in place? What is wrong? What did I miss?" Severus asks while walking through the doors of the Hospital Wing.

"Nothing to worry about Severus. It's just a broken ankle I can fix them in my sleep. Now hold onto Harry so we don't make it any worse."

"Yes of course we don't want to make it worse. Ok Harry, this is going to hurt, you can cry and yell all you want but don't move your leg ok?"

"Yes sir," Harry says, scared as how they are talking makes it seem like this is going to hurt a lot. Severus sees the scared look that crosses Harry's face but sees how hard Harry is trying to put on a brave face.

Poppy says, "Ok Harry, I am going to do it now." Harry just nods in response bracing himself giving a small whimper. He feels Madame Pomfrey grab his foot and starts giving small tugs on it.

Severus hears Harry's whimper and makes a quick decision to move Harry onto his lap. Madame Pomfrey sees what Severus is doing and smiles knowing that Severus truly cares for Harry.

Harry feels himself being lifted and placed on his teacher's lap. He snuggles as close as he can, gaining the slight comfort from the Potions Master.

"Alright Mr. Potter, I am going to try and reset it now." Madame Pomfrey tells Harry.

Harry gives a short nod to show that he was listening.

When Madame Pomfrey sees that Harry heard her she grasps Harry's leg tightly and pulls hard and she feels the bone go into place.

Harry feels his leg being grabbed and braces himself. When Madame Pomfrey pulls his leg all he feels is a dull pain.

Surprised at his reaction; Poppy and Severus look at Harry. Usually whenever people have to get a bone reset they are crying and sometimes yelling.

"You took that very well. I am going to do a diagnostic spell over you to make sure that everything is alright. If, hear me, IF everything is alright you will be released with some terms we will discuss a bit later. Alright?" Poppy said to Harry.

"Yes Madame," Harry responds hopefully.

"Good, now lie as still as you can." Poppy says ignoring the fact that Harry is still on Severus's lap. She pulls out her wand and starts waving it in a complex pattern over Harry's body.

Harry feels an odd sensation coming over his body.

Two minutes later Madame Pomfrey stops and grabs the piece of parchment that had written down all her findings. She looks very carefully at anything that might be wrong. Poppy tells the pair about her findings, "he is still severely malnourished and very much underweight but, I think that he can be released if, hear me, IF you obey my instructions you won't have to see me except for check-ups. On the other hand, if you don't obey my instructions, you will ever see a snitch in quidditch match. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am" Harry responds.

"Ok as for the rules. Number 1, you will eat all meals with an adult present no matter which adult it is. Number 2. you will take a nutrient potion twice a day. Number 3, you will absolutely NOT fly your broom. If you break any of these rules you will be punished AND find yourself back here. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Harry says knowing full well that he will be going flying as soon as he can.

"Ok, you are free to go with Severus. Have fun."

"Thank you!" Harry says to the healer.

"Are you ready to go Harry?" Severus asks Harry.

"Yes sir."

Severus leads Harry out of the hospital wing and down to the dungeons to his private quarters. Once they reach the door to their quarters and Severus says the password, "Ortus Sanitatis."

They enter the chambers and Severus sits down on an armchair and motions for Harry to sit down on the couch. Harry obeys and sits down.

"Ok so I think we should talk about the rules that I have for you."

**An/ Ortus Sanitatis is an encyclopedia of natural history containing herbs, flowers and plants**


	9. Chapter 9: Crime and Punishment

**Disclaimer/ I do not own or make money**

**Chapter 9: Crime and Punishment**

_"Ok so I think we should talk about the rules that I have for you."_

"Along with the rules that Madame Pomfrey has given you, I have some rules for you." Severus tells Harry to start the conversation.

Harry just nods in response figuring that all guardians have rules for the kids under their care.

"That is one thing that I wanted to talk to you about. Rule number 1, I want a verbal answer whenever I ask you a question. Whenever I ask you a question I deserve the respect from you to at least answer me verbally.

Number 2, meals, you are to eat a good portion of food at EVERY meal and will not leave the table until I say that you have eaten enough. As much as I want you to eat a good portion of food I don't want you to stuff yourself with a bunch of candy or junk food. You are to eat three BALANCED meals EVERY single day.

Number 3, you are not going to ride your broom until Madame Pomfrey has given you the ok. It is dangerous to fly if you are underweight because you could get extremely hurt.

Number 4, no lying. We need to have as much trust as we can have between us and the only way to do that is to be truthful with each other. I will never lie to you there are going to be things that I can't tell you but I will tell you exactly that. With holding information when asked is considered lying.

Number 5, this goes along side lying. I don't want you to hide any injuries that you have or anything that is bothering or hurting you. I also don't want you to wear any glamours to hide anything.

Number 6, NO PUTTING YOURSELF IN DANGER. Your life is too important to just throw anyway because you tried to save everyone. That means no adventures like the end of last year, else you will be sitting on a VERY sore bottom.

Number 7, no fighting. If you can't talk through your problems in a calm manner then they need to be talked through later when you can talk in a controlled manner.

Number 8, No swearing. Swearing makes you look un-educated if you can't think of anther way to express your feelings verbally then you need to think harder.

Number 9, obedience. I will ask you to do things and I expect you to do them. You may ask for clarification but my mind is made up and won't change. When I do ask you to do something know that it won't put you in danger.

Those are the rules that I have for you for now. Now for punishments, I believe that grounding, chores, loss of privileges such as your broom, and spankings. Depending on the severity of the offense depends on the punishment received except for putting yourself in danger that will always warrant a spanking on your bare bottom. Also, if you lie I will most likely spank you. Do you understand or have any questions?"

Harry hears all the rules and sighs when he hears that he has to eat at all meals. When Harry hears that he will be spanked he pales. "When you… ya know… spank me. Will you… will you use a belt?" he asks nervously.

"No Harry I won't. You are very young and I will mostly use my hand but I may also use a slipper, hairbrush or a ruler for the more serious offenses. I won't beat you whenever I spank you it will always be on your bottom and I will always be in control because if I don't have control at first I will send you to your room so I can calm down before I punish you."  
"Ok sir."

"I think it is time to eat some dinner. What do you think?"

Harry groans when he hears that Severus thinks it's time to eat.

Severus chuckles when he hears Harry's groan, "I know it isn't my favorite thing to do either but I have to eat with either Minerva or the Headmaster present to make sure I eat. We can suffer together how about that?"

When Harry hears that Severus has to eat with another adult present he giggles slightly, "Alright sir, I think we might be able to suffer together."  
Severus smirks at what his ward responds with. "Come on Brat let's go before the others have our heads."

Harry nods in agreement and follows Severus when he starts to walk to the Great Hall.

They show up later than everyone else and Albus gives Severus a disapproving look and Severus just ignores it. Severus sits down next to his adoptive father and motions for Harry to sit down next to him.

Harry feels awkward with being the only student with all the teachers but when he sees Severus motion for him to sit next to him and Minerva. Once Harry is seated Severus immediately starts putting food on Harry's plate when Harry sees how much his teacher put on his plate he looks up at him with disbelieving eyes and says, "there is no way I can eat all of that!"

"Just eat as much as you can. We need to give you a little more food than you would normally eat so that we can get your stomach to grow back to a normal size." While he tells this to Harry he doesn't see his father putting food on his own plate. When Severus turns back to his own plate he sees the food and sends a glare to his father as he gave him the same size portion as himself as they are still trying to grow his own stomach. Albus gives him a pointed look saying, _don't argue with me unless you want to talk about it now in front of everyone. _Severus gets the silent message and rolls his eyes and starts eating when he sees that Harry is eating.

The meal goes by quietly as no one knows what to talk about. Finally Minerva breaks the silence asking, "Harry, why didn't you tell someone? You knew we cared about you?"

Harry hears Minerva's question squirms and looks down. He is startled when he feels his chin grabbed softly forcing him to look up into the eyes of his head of house.

"Freaks aren't supposed to talk about what goes on. Freaks do as they are told. Freaks don't deserve food. Freaks are grateful for what they are given." Harry says in a monotone voice.

The teachers that didn't know the extent of what Harry went through gasped. Minerva has tears in her eyes and pulls Harry into a hug.

Harry feels himself being pulled to the chest of the professor and starts shaking because of the physical contact.

Minerva feels Harry shaking and holds him even closer to her. When Minerva pushes Harry back slightly so she can see his face she says, "I promise that you won't be going back to those monsters but I want you to promise that you won't call yourself a freak ever again."

"I'll try." Harry responds with honestly.

Severus hears Harry call himself a Freak and sighs knowing that he will have to make good on his threat that he made in the Hospital Wing. He sees that Harry hasn't touched his plate for a little bit now and says, "Harry if you are done I think we need to have a discussion in private."

Harry hears Severus talking to him and responds with, "Yes sir I am."

"Alright then let's go then."

Harry and Severus stand up and Severus guides Harry out of the door and down to his chambers. When they enter the chambers Severus pushes Harry gently towards the couch and sits next to him.

"Ok, we need to talk about what you said in the Great Hall." Severus tells Harry sternly.

Harry looks up remembering what Severus told him in the Hospital Wing. "Please sir I'm sorry. Please I won't do it again I promise. Please."

Severus's heart leaps to his ward when he hears how young he sounds. "Hush Child, I know that you are but you need to learn that you aren't a freak and you can't call yourself that."

Harry starts breathing very hard scared. Severus sees that Harry is breathing fast and pulls him onto his lap. He rubs small circles on the small of Harry's back in attempt to calm him. "Shhhh child hush. It will all be ok I promise. A spanking will help you learn, it may hurt a little but it won't cause any lasting damage."

"Are you sure?" Harry asks once he is calm.

"Positive."

"O…ok, I trust you."

Severus wants to leave him with that small scolding when he hears what Harry says. "How about we get this over with hmm?"

Harry nods in agreement and stands up unsure of what to do.

Severus sees Harry's uncertainty of what to do and tells the child, "Pull down your pants and then lay over my lap."

Harry blushes as he obeys but does as he is told. As soon as he has his pants pulled down he is quickly deposited over the man's knee. He feels his underwear being pulled down and whines softly in protest.

Severus hears a whine as he pulls down the underwear of the child over his lap and says, "I told if I found out you called yourself a freak you would be spanked on your bare bottom."

Harry just nods remembering what was said.

When Severus sees Harry's agreement lays his arm across the child's back, takes a deep breath, raises his hand and lets it fall on the unprotected bottom.

When the first swat lands on Harry's backside he lets out a yelp. He wasn't expecting it to hurt that much. He is brought out of his musings when 2 more swats land in the same spot and he starts to cry.

Severus wants to stop as soon as he hears the yelp that came from Harry after the first swat but steels himself and forces himself to continue. When he hears Harry start crying he starts to lecture. "You **SWAT** are **SWAT** not **SWAT** a **SWAT** freak **SWAT** and **SWAT** I **SWAT** don't **SWAT** want **SWAT** hear **SWAT** you **SWAT** call **SWAT** yourself **SWAT** that **SWAT** again **SWAT**. Understood **SWAT**?"

Harry's mind is just thinking about his stinging arse. A hard swat to his thighs has him immediately saying, "YES SIR!"

Severus feels that he has made his point but wants to drive the point home and adjusts his legs so that he has access to Harry's sit spots where he will most feel it. He lands 20 hard swats there and stops.

Harry feels himself being adjusted and swats being laid down on his bottom and starts crying even harder. He doesn't notice the hand that is on his back trying to calm him but when he does he relaxes into it and starts to calm down. He feels his clothing being replaced and whines in protest.

Severus fixes Harry's clothing when he feels him calming. After he slowly lifts Harry up and places him on his lap with his bottom between his legs.

Harry feels himself being picked up and placed on a lap. He snuggles close to the chest trying to calm down. When he does he starts muttering apologies.

Severus hears the apologies and says, "It's ok my little lion. You are alright. You are forgiven."

Harry eventually calms down and just enjoys the warmth from the man that had punished him.

"Child, you know that I want you to learn and that I am trying to help you not hurt you right?"

"Yes sir. I understand."

"What the Dursleys did was wrong no child should be treated that way. I will make sure you understand that what the Dursleys did was wrong if it is the last thing I do."

Harry nods in agreement while leaning sleepily into his guardian.

"Now I think it is time for someone to go to bed don't you?"

Harry just shrugs without really giving an answer.

Severus just smiles when he sees Harry's response and decides that he won't make it to bed on his own.

Severus carries Harry into the bedroom he has set-up for Harry and lays him on the bed. He spells his pajamas on him and places him under the covers of the bed. Harry is asleep before his head hits the pillow.

"Goodnight my child." Severus whispers.

**An/ What did you think of that? Sorry that the chapter was really long. The stories usually write themselves.**


	10. Chapter 10: Nightmares and Acceptance

**Disclaimer/ Don't own or make money**

**Chapter 10: Nightmares and Acceptance **

_"Goodnight my child." Severus whispers._

Severus puts Harry to bed and walks into the living room headed straight to his liquor cabinet. He pours himself a tall glass of firewhiskey. He got lost in his thoughts at first how Harry took that spanking, then how he curled into him after. Then his mind travels to what the child had said, that he trusts him. He knows how much that phrase means to their relationship. They are going to have a lot of bumps in the road but there is hope for them. His mind wanders to the scene on Halloween night many years ago. "Oh Lily, if only you could see him now. I promise I will take care of him." He is brought out of his musings by his knock on his door, his wards told him it was Minerva. He waves his hand and the door comes open.

"Mother, I wasn't expecting you. To what do I own the pleasure?"

"Can a mother not see her son without a reason?"  
"Yes they can, but I know you well enough that there must be a reason."  
"I still wonder how you are so much like Albus and not be blood related. I wanted to know how Harry was doing. I saw your expression at dinner when he called himself a… freak. I assumed that he would be spanked as Poppy told me the threat you made."

"Yes he was spanked on the bare but he won't mentally heal when he is calling himself a freak."

"I agree. That may be a bit harsh but I think he learned from it."

"I think so too."

"Where is he? Harry I mean."

"He's asleep, he cried rather hard. I expected it though as he will probably have trouble distinguishing his Uncle's beatings from the spankings but the only way he will learn sadly is to be spanked."  
"Yes. I remember how long it took for you to be able to receive a hug without shaking."

"Yes well, his is going to be a little better as he is still very young. As long as we show him love and support he will be okay."

Minerva starts to say something but is cut off when Severus jumps up in response to a cry from Harry's room.

Minerva follows Severus and walks into a scene that melts her heart.

Severus walks in whilst Harry is in a nightmare. Severus quickly wakes Harry up. Harry immediately says "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll be quieter I promise, I'm…."

"Shush child you're fine. You needn't apologize for having a nightmare it is expected especially with what you have been through." He tells Harry as he picks him up and put the child on his lap.

Minerva see how Harry still doesn't believe what Severus says. "Harry. Even Severus has nightmares, we all do. There is nothing to apologize for."

Harry startles when he hears his head of house's voice. He looks surprised when he hears that Severus has nightmares. Severus sees Harry's questioning glance and says, "Yes Harry. I sometimes have nightmares too, they are nothing to be ashamed of."

Harry just nods in acceptance at Severus's words.

"I will give you a Dreamless Sleep so you can sleep without nightmares for the rest of the night."

Harry groans and says, "I feel like I didn't sleep whenever I take one of those."

"I know the feeling I have taken plenty in my lifetime. But, you need to get a good nights sleep."

Harry just sighs in defeat. "Fine."

Severus just smiles gently at the reluctant boy and hands him the potion.

Harry grabs the potion and swallows it in one gulp and grimaces. "That's the other thing. It tastes vile."

Severus lets out a short bark of laughter looking fondly at the boy on the bed. Running his hands through the child's hair murmurs, "Go to sleep child. I am right here. No one will hurt you ever again that is a promise."

Harry slowly drifts off to sleep content.

When Severus sees that Harry is asleep he motions Minerva out of the room.

"He truly does love you Severus. I don't think I have ever seen him so relaxed in the year that I have had him under my care."

"I don't know about that."

"I know that he does. A child who doesn't would've pulled away from you."

"I guess so. It's just weird taking care of a child that isn't just in my house. My snakes are the closest thing I've had to having children of my own up until Harry. I can't treat Harry the way I do my snakes because he is an abused child who is so much different than what I have ever dealt with before."

"You will do fine Severus. He trusts you and that is a very important thing. Especially with an abused child"

"I just hope you're right. I am thinking about adopting him, right now that Ministry could take him away from me at any moment and I couldn't imagine that boy with anyone else."

"I think that would benefit both of you."

The pair sits in comfortable silence thinking about what they had just talked about. Minerva gets up pulling Severus out of his thoughts and says, "I suppose I should get back to Albus. Who knows how many of those blasted Lemon drops that he has eaten."

Severus just laughs knowing that Minerva doesn't approve of how many lemon drops his father eats. "Good night Severus. Sleep well."

"You too mother."

**An/ What do you think of that? Could you call it mother's instinct or had she gone through that before?**


	11. Chapter 11: Do you trust me?

**Disclaimer/ I don't own or make money off of this I am simply adjusting the storyline a little so I can play with it.**

**Chapter 11: Do you trust me?**

_"You too mother." _

Remus retraces the path to his quarters carefully, after all the castle is very big. Deep in thought, when motion in the corner of his eye. He looks up and acknowledges his new brother, "Can I help you Severus?"

"It appears that we had the same idea for a late night stroll. Unless, of course you are having trouble locating your quarters?"

Remus searches his face for the sneer that he is sure would appear on the face or listens for the sarcasm in his voice. He is surprised to find neither from the man. "I am just having trouble finding my quarters but I will be fine I have a feeling that eventually I will find it."

"Here follow me. I was told where your quarters are and I can help you. The castle can be confusing especially when you haven't been in the castle for a while."

"Are you sure? I don't want prevent you from other things that you may need to do I can manage."

"I am sure. I wouldn't offer it if I didn't have intentions to go through with it. Now follow me."

"Thank you Severus. I wanted to apologize about what we did in school. I know that it wasn't fair with 4 against 1. We pulled cruel pranks on you."

"It's okay. It is in the past and we all could have acted differently. You were immature we all were, there is nothing to apologize for."

"No Severus, it wasn't right we shouldn't have done it in the first place. It was wrong and the only reason was on when we were bored."  
"It's fine. Let's drop this before we get caught by our parents and they consider it fighting. Alright?"

"I suppose so. He wouldn't really spank us would he? I mean we're grown men not children."  
"When we live in his sight he will treat us as his children. Yes he would spank us. He doesn't make empty threats like that, especially regarding fighting."

"I am just having a hard time believing that he would spank grown men."

"You want to believe it? Go don't eat a meal then you can believe it."

"I'm alright."

"Well here we are. Here's a tip, if you are lost talk to a portrait they can give you directions to where you need to go."

"That will be handy while still figuring out where everything is in this place. I never realized how big the castle actually is."

"No problem. Yeah you don't notice how big it is until you are trying to navigate the castle."

"I agree. I suppose I will let you go. Thank you again for taking me here."

"Of course, well I should get back to my own quarters lest Harry wakes up in the middle of the night even though I gave him a dreamless sleep."

"Of course go to Harry. Thank you again Severus. Good night."

"Good night."

**HpHpHp Severus's Quarters HpHpHp**

Severus gets back to his quarters and checks Harry one last time before going to bed himself. He sees Harry sound asleep on his bed and smiles softly. He walks to his own room and shrugs off his robes. He slips on his pajamas and climbs under the covers and falls straight asleep.

**HpHpHpHp**

Harry wakes up and is confused rolls onto his back and winces when his bottom makes contact with the mattress. Then the memories of last night come flooding back to him. He blushes when he remembers how he reacted to spanking, as if he were a toddler! He gets up and goes to the bathroom and showers. When he finishes he sees a set of robes on the chair that has the Gryffindor emblem. He changes into them and walks out into the living room and sees Severus sitting at the dining room table reading the Daily Prophet. He walks over to him slowly until he gains the Potions Master's attention.

Severus sees his child walking towards him nervously. "Good morning Harry."

"Good morning sir." Harry says with his down.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Nothing sir."

"Harry don't lie to me. What is wrong and don't say nothing because there is something bothering you."

"It's just, I acted like a little kid last night."

Severus just smiles when he hears Harry admit what is wrong. He realizes that Harry is just embarrassed about how he acted after and during his spanking. "Harry, it is perfectly normal to cry during and after a spanking. In fact, if you didn't I would be worried. I don't want you to be embarrassed with showing your emotions in front of me ok?"

"Ok sir."

"That's another thing. When we are in private I want you to try and call me Severus."

"I can try si… Severus." Harry corrects himself with a look from Severus."

"Good, let's go down to the Great Hall and eat breakfast."

"I don't wanna!" Harry exclaims.

"Harry, you know the rules you have to eat 3 meals a day."

"I don't wanna!"

"Harry what is wrong? Why are you acting like this? You need to eat every meal."

"I. Don't. Wanna!"

Severus's patience snaps and says; "Harry stop this tantrum this instant!"  
"NO! I don't wanna go to the Great Hall!" Harry says stomping his foot.

Severus sees Harry's foot stomp and realizes that this is beyond control. He makes a quick decision and pulls Harry over his lap and swats him 5 times.

Harry feels himself being pulled over his guardians lap and starts struggling. As soon as the first swat lands he starts to cry. At the fifth swat he is sobbing.

After 5 swats Severus feels that Harry is done with his temper tantrum. He knew that Harry deserved some punishment and hopes that Harry will tell him what is going on. Severus rubs his hand on Harry's lower back hoping that Harry will calm down. Once Harry's sobs are reduced to sniffles he lifts Harry up and sets him up on his lap and smiles when Harry stills buries himself into his robes. "Now why did I spank you?"

"'Cause I was bad." Harry says in a small voice.

"No. Your actions were bad. You weren't bad, you are never bad Harry. Your actions may be bad but you will never be bad. Understand?"

"Yes Severus."

"Good. Would you like to explain what your behavior was about?"

Harry nods looking down, "I just don't want them to know about… ya know?"

Severus knows what he is talking about and nods, "I understand what you mean. I don't know how many times I have been in the position that you are going to be in they won't judge you. They may hug you but they won't be mad at you or comment on it to make you embarrassed."

Harry just nods in an uncertain way.

"I'm serious Harry; you have got to trust me."

"I… I trust you."

"Okay, then you trust me with this?"

Harry hesitates for a second and then says…

**An/ Sorry for such a long wait, and for the fact of how little of Remus there is… in the future there should be more of him.**


	12. Chapter 12: If you're Sure

**Disclaimer: I don't own or make money**

**Chapter 12: If you're sure**

_"Okay, then you trust me with this?"_

_Harry hesitates for a second and then says…_

"If you are positive that they won't yell at me, I do."

"I know that they won't yell or mention it."

Harry sighs in defeat realizing that he will end up eating the Great Hall.

Severus hears Harry's sigh and asks his ward softly, "Are you ready to go down to the Great Hall then?"

"I guess so."

"Good let's go down then."

Harry just nods and stands up. Looking at the floor he waits until Severus himself stands up. Severus looks down at Harry and cups his chin, forcing Harry to look at himself, "Harry there is nothing to be ashamed of, I promise you are not the first to show up to a meal with a sore bottom. Including myself, more than I would like to admit even."

Harry looks up at his guardian through unsure eyes.

"I mean it Harry; there is absolutely no reason to be embarrassed." Severus says while searching Harry's face for any change in his face. "I can see that I am not going to get you to believe me right now so let's go down."

Harry just nods in agreement. Severus puts his hand on Harry's shoulder and starts to guide him towards the door. They walk like that throughout the castle and meet Minerva at the entrance to the Great Hall.

Minerva looks at her lion and sees the tear streaks on his cheeks. She also notices how Harry refuses to meet her eye. She kneels down and pulls him into a hug and whispers in his ear, "You will be okay. I promise that no one will mention it. I don't know what you did but I think you learned your lesson. You know Severus has shown up to a few meals in the same position that you are currently in." Minerva pulls back a little bit so she can see his face.

Harry just looks at her disbelievingly. Minerva just laughs at the look and says, "Yes Severus has shown up to the table with a sore bottom also."

Harry looks over to Severus questioningly and Severus nods saying, "I told you that I had shown up with a sore bottom too. I told you before you I won't lie to you. Ever. Are you ready to go in?"

Harry just nods while taking a deep breath. Harry starts to walk in but Severus stops him.

"I forgot to clean you up before we left. There you go." Severus says to Harry after casting a spell over Harry making all signs of tears disappear. Severus propels Harry forward with a playful swat to his bottom while walking into the Great Hall. Harry steps forward send a light glare towards his bottom before walking into the Great Hall himself.

Severus sits down purposely with an empty chair next to him because he knows full well that Harry won't want to sit next to anyone else. Harry sits down very carefully and winces when his bottom makes contact with the chair. The teachers notice his wince and send pitiful looks his way but don't say anything about it.

All throughout the meal Harry is wiggling all trying to find a comfortable position. Unfortunately for Harry there was no area left un-spanked. Harry is starting to squirm more and more.

Severus notices Harry's squirming and feels horrible, he knows deep down that Harry deserved the spanking but seeing Harry's discomfort he feels his heart going out to him and he feels guilty. He frowns in the direction of his ward when he sees him just playing with his food. "Harry, stop playing with your food and eat it. You need the nutrients so we can get you to a healthy weight." Severus says to Harry quietly.

Minerva looks over to Harry and Severus and hears what Severus says to Harry about eating and agrees. She sees Harry glaring at Severus and just continues to play with his food. Minerva decides to step in, in hopes of getting Harry to eat. "You know the less you eat the longer it will be before you will be cleared to fly. So I would expect you to eat as much as you could so that you will be able to fly as soon as possible."

Harry looks at Minerva quickly when she hears her start talking to him. He realizes that she does have a valid point. He looks down at his plate and then up at Minerva with a reluctant look.

Minerva sees Harry's reluctance and laughs lightly. "I know that you don't want to eat, Severus is or was the same way. That doesn't make it right in the least. You need to try and eat."

"I have! I am just full, I ate so much more than I am used to I just can't eat anymore."

"Neither of us said that you didn't eat. We just said that you didn't eat as much as a child your age should eat. I guess that we are just going to have to make your stomach bigger."

"I suppose so." Harry says.

Severus sends a grateful look to Minerva over Harry's head. Minerva nods and smiles in the direction of her son, seeing the grateful look he sends to her. Severus then looks down at Harry and sees that Harry still isn't eating and sighs. "Are you ready to go back to our quarters? Only if you are done of course, unless you wish to continue playing with your food?" Severus asks with a raised eyebrow.

Harry shakes his head when he hears what Severus says. Severus frowns when he sees Harry shakes his head. He can't allow Harry to get away with a non-verbal answer. "I believe that we have talked about how you are expected to answer any question I ask you, have we not?"

"Yes sir, we have."

"What are our rules regarding answering questions that I have asked you?"

"That I have to answer it…" Harry trails off as he realizes what Severus is getting at. "Oh."

"You see what I am getting at? I would appreciate it if you answered my questions verbally. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Harry says in his 'Uncle Vernon is about to explode' voice.

Severus hears Harry's voice and sighs knowing other times that he would have used that voice. "Come here brat. I am not mad at you I just want to point that out."

Harry brightens up when he hears that Severus isn't mad and when he calls himself over to him. He jumps out of his seat and runs over to Severus. Severus smiles when he sees Harry's face brighten up and when he runs over to him.

Severus picks up the small child and pulls him onto his lap. Harry curls into Severus's chest.

The rest of the staff look over at the pair and are trying to hide their smiles. Severus looks up and sees his colleagues trying (and failing) to conceal their smiles. Severus then looks down and realizes that his ward had fallen asleep on his lap.

Severus stands up with his arms around Harry shifting it so that Harry's head is lying on his shoulder. He sends a short nod towards the staff members and walks out of the Great Hall and down into his quarters.

He walks into Harry's room and sets Harry carefully on his bed. He summons Harry's pajamas and frowns when he sees the condition of them. He walks over to the wardrobe to grab a different pair and is disgusted by what he sees. He waves his wand and the clothes disappear he summons an extra pair of his own, shrinks them and spells the pajamas onto him. He sees that he didn't shrink them enough and waves his wand and shrinks them so they fit. When the spell hits Harry he stirs and wakes up. He groans when he opens his eyes.

Severus sees that Harry is awake and says, "Shh child. You are okay, you are in your room and safe. Go to sleep."

"Will you stay with me? Please?" Harry asks.

"Until you go to sleep. Lie on your stomach and I can rub your back."

Harry too tired to respond verbally just does as he is told. Severus starts rubbing his back and smiles when he feels Harry relax and slowly drift into sleep.

Severus realizes he is very tired himself goes to bed. He falls asleep very quickly.

**An/ Should Harry get into more mischief? I really want to know. Also sorry for the long wait I had a horrible writers block**


	13. Chapter 13: The First Morning

_Severus realizes he is very tired himself goes to bed. He falls asleep very quickly._

Harry wakes up to a voice calling his name. As soon as he tries to open his eyes he groans and squeezes his eyes shut.

Severus chuckles when he sees Harry's childish reaction. He knows that Harry could never act like this at the Dursley's for the fear of a beating. "Harry it's time to get up, we have to eat breakfast and then we will be going to Diagon Alley because you need an entire new wardrobe seeing as yours is obviously unusable. If you aren't out of bed in 5 seconds you are going to have a rude awakening involving a cold bucket of water. Don't say I didn't warn you." Severus tells the boy that is attempting to bury himself under the blankets.

Harry groans when he hears the threat of the bucket of water. He shifts and sees that a bucket is floating over him. He pauses trying to avoid getting up when all of a sudden, the water bucket tips over and pours on him.

He yells out in protest when the cold water hits his skin. He sends a glare to his guardian when he hears a small chuckle from the older man.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me because you didn't get out of bed. I did give you a warning that YOU didn't heed. This is all on you. Now get up." Severus says to the small child while smiling.

Harry glares once again at the too cheerful, in his opinion, statement. He starts muttering under his breath while getting out of the bed.

Severus hears the 11 soon-to-be 12 year-old's rebellious mumbling that sounds suspiciously like 'bloody bat'. He lands a firm but gentle swat to the young boy's bottom.

Harry yelps when the swat lands on his bottom making him realize that his bottom doesn't hurt anymore. He sends a reproachful look towards the man.

"No swearing, I told you that before. Next time you might end up standing in the corner with soap in your mouth."

Harry nods and feels another swat on his bottom and yelps again asking, "What was that for?!"

"I want a verbal answer Harry."

"Yes sir."

"Go get dressed I have shrunk a pair of my pants and a shirt so you have something decent to wear while we are out getting things of your own."

Harry just says, "Yes sir. I was wondering could you dry me off and the bed off."  
Severus just smiles and waves his wand sending a drying spell towards the bed and the child.

"Go. We will go down and get breakfast before we leave."

"Yes sir."

Severus nods in approval when he notices that Harry has answered everything verbally since he corrected him.

Harry goes to the bathroom to get changed and sees a set of clothes obviously meant for him. He quickly gets dressed and tries to tame his hair, which didn't work as always.

He walks out of the bathroom walking into the living room. He sees Severus sitting in a chair reading the Daily Prophet. Harry slowly walks over to him hoping that Severus will notice him.

"Ah Harry I see that I shrunk the clothes enough. Are…" Severus says when he notices Harry and is promptly cut off by a knock at the door. He waves his hand opening the door.

"Hello Minerva. How can we help you?" Severus asks when he sees his mother.

"I was just coming down to make sure that you two were coming to the Great Hall." Minerva says innocently.

"Of course we were. I just had to get Harry out of bed first." Severus says while sending a glare at his mother then a playful look towards Harry.

"I see. Well if you two are ready then let's go up together."

"Very well. Come on Harry."

Harry obeys and follows Minerva out of Severus's quarters with Severus following him.

The walk to the Great Hall was a silent one. When they finally reach the Great Hall they sit down seeing that they are the last ones to arrive.

Severus guides Harry to a seat before sitting himself. The food appears on the table and Severus starts filling Harry's plate with sausage, eggs, toast and bacon. Less than what a child his age would usually eat but a little bit more than what Harry would eat. He tells Harry, "I want you to try eat all of that."

Harry looks down at his plate then to Severus with an incredulous look. "I can't eat all of that!"

Severus sighs and says, "Eat at least half of it."

Harry sighs and starts to eat. When Severus sees that Harry is eating he turns back to his own plate seeing that it is already filled he sends a looks to his father and then starts to eat himself.

Harry manages to eat three-quarters of what was on his plate before stopping. He looks over to Severus hoping that it was enough.

Severus sees Harry look over to him hoping that he had ate enough. "Child, I didn't expect you to eat all of it. It's okay we have expand your stomach. Are you ready to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Yes sir. I am ready to go."

Severus stands up and waits for Harry to do the same. When he does he puts a hand on the Child's shoulder and guides him down to their quarters.

**An/ I'm SO SO SO sorry that it has taken so long I have just gotten caught up in things. Luckily I get a break from school for Thanksgiving. If you celebrate Thanksgiving hope you have a fun time while you are stuffing yourselves. If you don't have an amazing day anyways.**


	14. Chapter 14: Diagon Alley

Chapter 14- Diagon Alley

_Severus stands up and waits for Harry to do the same. When he does he puts a hand on the Child's shoulder and guides him down to their quarters._

The trip down to their quarters was quiet. They eventually reach the quarters in the dungeons and Severus motions for Harry to enter ahead of him. Harry sees this and obeys quickly. When both of them are in the rooms Harry turns to Severus while waiting for instructions as to what he should do.

Severus turns and sees the young child looking expectantly at him for instructions. "I want you to go get your cloak and anything that you may need during our trip to Diagon. We will be getting you clothes to replace your cousins cast-offs. We will also be getting you things that you may need to do your summer work. Understand?"

Harry hears all the things that Severus plans on getting and he knows that it will cost quite a bit. "Sir, will be able to stop at Gringotts?"

Severus is surprised at Harry's question, he then remembers that the Dursley's didn't pay for any of Harry's necessities. "No Harry we don't have time to. But, you won't need any money as I am your guardian now I am in charge of your necessities and your accounts. You will receive a weekly allowance that is not required it is dependent on your behavior from the week. That is only to be used on things that I don't feel are necessary."

Harry is listening to what Severus says and is shocked at what Severus is telling him. "But sir, I was forced on you, you shouldn't have to pay for things of mine. I have the vault that my parents left me which will get me through until I can get a job."

_'Those damn muggles have ingrained in this child to not rely on anyone for anything.' _Severus thinks to himself in disgust. "Harry, listen to me child as I won't repeat myself. You are a child, it is not your responsibility to buy all your needs. That is what your guardians should be responsible for. I am your guardian now so it is MY responsibility to make sure that you have your needs whether it be clothing, food or medical attention both physical and, Merlin help us, mental. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Harry responds softly clearly not believing what the older man was saying.

Severus sighs when he sees the uncertainty in the child's eyes. _'He is 11 years-old and refuses to trust anyone' _

"No. You don't, but I will make sure that you do. We need to get going else we won't make it back before nightfall which I don't want to happen."

Harry realizes that he won't get away with lying to this man. Harry sighs not wanting to go outside of the castle, nods.

Severus sees Harry's nod and smiles at the very clear reluctance of the young child. He decides that no matter how much he wants to he won't get through to the child in a day.

"If you are ready we can get going."

"Yes sir. I am ready." Harry responds with obediently.

"Very well we can leave now." With that Severus walks through the portrait door and waits for Harry to come through as well. Once they are both in the corridor they set off at a brisk pace heading out onto the grounds.

"Sir? How are we going to get to Diagon?" Harry asks tentatively.

"We will be apparating which is another form of transportation. It will feel uncomfortable and may make you feel disoriented but everything will be alright. You have to have a license to apparate when you are 17. Until then you will have to side-along which is going with someone who can do it or find another mean of transportation."

Harry just nods in understanding when he hears the new information. The pair finally reaches the edge of the Hogwarts protections and Severus says, "Okay Harry, I want you to grab onto me and don't let go until I tell you too."

Harry is unsure of how to hold onto his guardian. Severus sees Harry's discomfort and makes a quick decision. He draws Harry into an embrace and says, "Hold your breath this is going to be uncomfortable." He feels Harry suck in a breath and Severus turns on the spot disapparating to his desired destination.

* * *

Harry and Severus appear in Diagon Alley. Harry would have fallen to the ground unless Severus hadn't been holding him. It takes a little bit of time until Harry has regained his balance. Severus whispers softly in his ear, "Don't worry child it will take a while to get used to. It is uncomfortable and can be dangerous, which is why you have to have a license to do it. You did very well for your first time. Are you ready? Can we get into the stores or would you rather stand here all day?"

Harry just nods while saying, "Yes sir, we can continue to shop."

"Very well. I think we should go to Madame Malkin's and get you a new wardrobe and should stop at the Apothecary so you can refill your potion set. Is there anywhere else you want to go?"

"Yes sir."

"Is it the Quidditch shop?"

"No sir."

"Oh, then where would you like to go?"

"I was just wondering if we could stop at Flourish and Blotts?"

"The bookstore?"

"Yes sir."

"Yes, we can go there if you want to. But, I want to stop at the other places and get what you need first. Is that agreeable?"

"Of course sir. Only if we have time, I would like to look at some books and see if there are any that will interest me."

"I won't ever argue with reading because it can improve your concentration and your vocabulary."

They walk into Madame Malkin's and and hour later of trying on clothes making sure they fit properly they finally leave the store with the clothes shrunk in Severus's pocket and head to the apothecary. Harry is disgusted by all the slimy looking ingredients in jars. He even swears that an eyeball blinked. After that happened Harry goes by Severus. After 20 minutes Severus walks up to the cashier and places his order and is going to have the ingredients owl sent to Hogwarts.

Severus guides Harry out the shop and asks, "So you want to go to Flourish and Blotts?"

"Yes Sir!"

Severus just smiles at the young child that has changed the way he saw him in the past week.

They enter the store and Harry looks at Severus silently asking permission to leave him.

"Harry, you can go off and look at the books just stay in the store."

Harry immediately scampers off towards the story book section. Harry's attention is drawn to an arithmancy book that he sees out of the corner of his eye. Harry immediately picks it up and looks at the first few pages of it and is enthralled.

He is unaware of the man coming up behind him and is drawn out of his stupor when a voice comes from behind him, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. All alone in a shop where it would be oh so easy for someone to "accidentally" take him." Harry turns around and sees a tall man with long blond hair with a sneer in place on his face.

Harry is rescued by Severus coming up and saying, "Ah Lucius. How good it is to see you."

The man called Lucius looks up startled by the voice of Severus. "Hello Severus. I was just talking to young Mr. Potter here."

"You want to be careful as some might question your motives while talking to Mr. Potter. We both know how quickly rumors can spread and how they can destroy your reputation."

"Yes we do. Good day Severus, Mr. Potter." Lucius says stiffly and walks away.

Severus then turns his attention to Harry and asks, "Have you found anything that interests you?"

"Yes sir, it is a book about Arithmancy. It looks rather difficult yet important."

"Yes, why don't you get that. Is there anything else?"

"Ummm, I haven't seen anything else I have just been looking at this book."

"Why don't I show you some books. Although this is a wizarding store we do have some muggle books that you may like."

"Yes sir, that would be wonderful."

Severus guides Harry towards another part of the store and says, "pick out 2 books you would like and we can get them."

Harry picks out two books called, "The Great Gatsby." and "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea."

"Those the two you want?"

"Yes sir."

"Let's go pay for them and then we can go back to Hogwarts. It is getting late. We can have an early dinner or would you rather have tea when we get back?"

"Can we have tea?"

"Of course child."

After everything is paid for they apparate back to Hogwarts and enjoy a quiet tea. When they are both done Severus tells Harry, "Why don't you go read or do something quiet until dinner. I recommend that you start your summer homework but you may choose whatever you choose."

"Yes sir." Harry says and goes into his room and pulls out his homework and works until dinner.

**An/ I am soooooo sorry that it took this long. My computer has been acting stupid and I haven't had a chance to update. I also have exams this next week so I don't know when I will be able to update.**


	15. Chapter 15: Overcoming Obstacles

Chapter 15 Overcoming obstacles

_"Yes sir." Harry says and goes into his room and pulls out his homework and works until dinner._

Harry sighs in relief when he finishes his dreaded Potions essay. Harry looks down proudly at his essay, _'this is the most time I have ever spent on a Potions essay.'_

Harry is pulled out of his musings by a gentle knock on the door. He calls out, "Come in." knowing that it is Severus. He watched as his guardian enters his... no the guest room, towards him.

"Did you get some work done I hope?" Severus asks while looking at Harry.

"Yes sir, I finished the Potions essay."

"Did you?" Severus asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes sir." Harry says hesitantly, unable to read the older man's face.

Severus can clearly see the trepidation on the small child's face. He forces himself to soften his features. '_You don't need to put on the scary bat-of-the-dungeons act now.'_ He mentally scolds himself. "Child, I am not upset that you completed your essay. I am merely surprised that you chose to complete the essay I assigned first. You have never showed any interest in my subject before."

"Yes I did! The first class I was taking notes from the beginning you started to talk and you immediately called me out in front of the entire class. You asked me questions that I have come to find out, weren't even in the book! For me that set the mood of how the class was going to go. You would let the Slytherins sabotage our potions by throwing things in and then we wouldn't get credit for it because of that. You tormented Neville so much that he couldn't do a potion correctly and then get mad when Hermione would help him to hopefully get him a passing grade. So no sir after that first class I didn't care about your class because I didn't want to be in it because you ruined it for me and lost my respect."

Severus is surprised as he never even thought that HE was the reason that Harry hated his class. Severus clears his throat and says, "I am lost for words. I am sorry that I made you feel that way but you must understand that being around young children that have the attention span of a troll, and having them try and make a potion that could possibly blow up, burn others, and get injure or possibly killed is very nerve-wrecking. I have to be hard on you guys because I take my job very seriously and I don't want anyone getting injured at all. I am the youngest Potion Master in the world including the Americas. If something like that happens I will be looked down upon as neglectful and oblivious. So, yes Harry, I have to be hard on you guys and with Neville being a walking accident I have to be hard on him."

Harry listens and does see reason but refuses to give up with his points. "But you don't have to be so cruel to Neville. He can't work under those conditions. When you breathe down his neck it makes him shake. Also, that doesn't mean that you have to favor the Slytherins so much!"

Severus sighs in exhaustion, "Harry, listen to me because I won't explain myself again. I do what I do because I have to for reasons that I don't have to explain to an 11 year-old boy."

Harry huffs in annoyance and pouts, but refrains from saying anything. Severus sees this and smiles softly at Harry's childish antics. "Come Harry, let's go up to the Great Hall and get some dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat child. We need for your stomach to grow."

"One missed meal won't be the end of the world."

"Harry James Potter! You will come down and eat!" an irate voice comes from behind Severus.

Harry flushes when he hears his full from his irritated head-of-house.

"Minerva. How can we help you? Unless you just came down to scold Harry?" Severus asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not. I came to make sure you are coming up to the Great Hall for dinner?"

"We are Mot.. Minerva. Don't worry about us."

"I can't help it, Harry's my lion cub and your his guardian so I will be looking out for you as well. Why don't we head to the Great Hall together." Minerva says rather than asking.

Severus hears the commanding tone in his elder colleague. "Of course. Come Harry let's go." Severus says while giving Harry a look that says, 'you better obey me.'

Harry opens his mouth to protest but he sees the look that Severus is giving him and sighs knowing that he isn't going to win this argument. He stands up and heads out of the door turning towards the Great Hall with his elders following him a short distance behind talking quietly.

They open the doors and see Harry walking to the spot that he had taken at breakfast. He sits down and waits for Severus to sit down beside him. Severus sees this and sits beside Harry where Harry wants him to sit. He immediately starts putting food on the undersized child's plate. Harry looks down at the amount of food and looks up at Severus about to protest. "Hush, I know you aren't going to be able to eat all of that I want you to eat what you can. You will take a nutrient potion to make up for the rest."

Harry just nods and starts eating. He eats about half of the food on the plate and pushes it away.

Severus looks over when Harry pushes away his plate and gives Harry a look of disapproval. The green-eyed child looks up at him and sees his disapproval. "I can't eat any more. I really can't." The older man just gives the child a sad look. "Very well. Here is your nutrient potion to make up for the nutrients that you are missing."

Harry just accepts the potion and drinks it with a grimace and then he yawns. Severus smiles when he sees this and says, "I think that someone has had a very tiring day and needs to get some sleep. Come Harry, let's go get you ready for bed."

Harry just nods and yawns once again. He stands up and follows Severus. They reach their quarters and Severus says softly, "Go get ready for bed Harry."

"Yes sir." Harry says and then turns and walks towards his room. He grabs his pajamas and changes in the bathroom. He brushes his teeth and then returns to his room. Harry climbs in bed and falls asleep immediately.

Severus walks in and smiles at the sleeping form. He can't help but smile at how young Harry looks while he is sleeping. He bends over the sleeping form and kisses his forehead while saying, "Goodnight my child."

**An/ Sooooo what did you think of that? I was able to update earlier than expected. I have exams this week and I am totally procrastinating them. So instead I decided to write this chapter. No excuse me I am going to go study for them.**


	16. Chapter 16: HE WAS WHAT!

**Chapter 16- HE WAS WHAT!?**

_Severus walks in and smiles at the sleeping form. He can't help but smile at how young Harry looks while he is sleeping. He bends over the sleeping form and kisses his forehead while saying, "Goodnight my child."_

Severus walks out into his living room and is not surprised when he sees Minerva. "Can I help you?"

"Good to see you too Severus. I have some news to pass on to you from Remus. He wants to have his first counseling session tomorrow afternoon with Harry. That is the main reason that we brought Remus to the castle. We wish that Harry gets over his treatment from the Dursleys."

"So you don't feel that I can help Harry getting over his treatment from the Dursleys when I had similar issues?"

"That is not what we mean to do Severus. Remus is a certified counselor."

"I know what the boy is doing and how he is feeling from my own experience! I know what Harry is likely to do to cover and avoid others finding out about the Dursleys."

"Severus as the child's guardian you have the right to say you don't want a counselor for Harry, but your father and I think it is best for the child." Minerva says.

"I don't want the wolf near Harry."

"Severus be nice. He has a right to be with his nephew and his best friend's son."

"I don't care if Remus talks to Harry about his father and their adventures but he will NOT talk about the Dursleys with Harry."

"Very well. As the boy's guardian you have the final say regarding Harry. I will go tell Remus your decision."

Harry is bored. Severus has made him work on his school work all morning and it is nearly lunch. He is itching to fly but knows that should Severus find out he won't be sitting comfortably in the near future.

Harry stands up, he knows that Severus is in his study and he wants to ask if he can explore the castle grounds for a bit. He knocks on the study door and hears Severus call out, "Come in."

Harry enters and sees that his guardian has been working all morning just like himself. Severus looks up as Harry enters and asks, "what can I do for you Harry."

"I was wondering if I could go walks around the grounds and perhaps visit Hagrid?" Harry asks hesitantly.

Severus's first instinct was to say no but he then remembers that Harry is an active 11 year-old and he has been working on his homework all morning. "Yes. You may. But you must be back for lunch. I promise that you won't be going anywhere if you are late to lunch. "

Harry nods in agreement, "Yes sir ...Severus."

"Go on. Have fun but be back in time for lunch."

Harry immediately turns and runs out of the quarters excited to be free. He is down at the quidditch pitch in no time. He walks into the Gryffindor locker-room and walks over to the broom cupboard. He pulls out the nicest looking broom knowing that he can't use his own as that is in his guardian's quarters and he wasn't going to risk being caught flying. He quickly takes to the air. The cool air hits his face reminds him of quidditch.

Harry quickly loses track of the time and doesn't realize that he has missed lunch.

Severus is seething. He gave the child one rule one blasted rule and of course the child completely disregards it the moment he has a chance.

"Severus you need to calm down. Go down to your quarters. I will find Harry and send him down to you but you need to calm down before you deal with him." Albus says to the irate man.

"I believe I can find Harry myself thank you."

"Severus Tobias. You will go down to your quarters and wait for me to send down Harry. But you must calm down before I send him down."

Severus is immediately abashed at the tongue lashing he just received from the man. "Yes Headmaster."

Albus sighs as he hears the formal title and knows that his son is upset. "Just go Sev."

Severus turns and walks to his quarters embarrassed that his father had lectured him as if he was an unruly teen.

Meanwhile, Albus is making his way up to the Owlry thinking that the young child is visiting with his owl. He is disappointed though to find that Harry is in fact not visiting his owl. He walks over to the ledge hoping to find the boy playing with Fang or sitting by the lake. He doesn't see Harry but he then looks up and sees a figure flying over the quidditch pitch and hopes that Harry is not flying.

Albus makes his way down to the quidditch pitch and is sad to see that it is indeed Harry flying over the pitch. He knows he has to tell Severus where he found Harry but is reluctant to get the child into more trouble. He casts the sonorus on himself and says. "Harry come down here please."

Harry is shocked to hear the voice of the Headmaster and knows instantly that he is in trouble. He obeys and flies down in front of the Headmaster while looking down at the ground. Albus is sad to see that Harry refuses to look at him but he knows that it is because he knows that he is in trouble. "Child, look at me."

Harry slowly looks up at the older man with a guilty face. "Sir I.." Harry starts but falls silent when the man holds up his hand to silence him.

"We are going to go up to my office and talk for a little bit before I send you to your father." Albus says with no room for argument. Albus then proceeds to put his hand the young child's shoulder and guide him towards the castle. The journey is silent and far to quickly for Harry's liking they reach the office.

Albus sits behind his desk and motions for Harry to sit down on one of the chairs in front of the desk. Albus studies the child's position and is sad to say that Harry is refusing to look at him and is on the verge of tears. He is sad to see one fall down his cheek.

"Harry. Child. Why the tears? What is wrong?"

"He's going to send me back isn't he?"

"I'm sorry Harry I don't understand."

"Severus. He's going to send me back to the Dursleys isn't he? I can't go back to them!"

"No child he won't. You are undoubtedly going to be punished but he won't send you back."

"Yes he is. I've mucked everything up. If only I wasn't so stupid." More tears fall leaving streaks on Harry's cheeks.

"No you haven't. Yes you made a mistake and you will be punished for it but you won't be returning to the Dursleys no matter what you do."

Harry is not listening he just continues to cry. Albus stands up and walks around the desk. He picks up the under-sized child and sits down with Harry on his lap. He rubs Harry's lower back in an attempt to calm him down.

Harry eventually calms down buried in the man's robes. He looks up at the man and then looks back down. Albus says, "let's get you down to your father hmm?"

Harry whimpers when he hears this and buries himself farther into the man's robes.

"Come on Harry, everything will be alright." Albus says while nudging the child softly to the ground.

Harry stands up and waits for Albus to do the same. Albus then guides Harry over to the fireplace. At Harry's confusion he gives an explanation, "we are going to be flooing down to your chambers. Since you haven't done it before you will be going with me."

Harry just nods at the explanation and allows himself to be pulled into the flames and is surprised by the odd feeling. He hears Albus call out, "Severus's Chambers." Harry closes his eyes to avoid getting soot in his eyes.

When Harry opens his eyes he is shocked to be in front of his guardian. Albus was holding Harry to make sure he had his balance. He gently pushes Harry towards his guardian. Harry looks up scared at his guardian and awaits instructions. Severus looks down at the scared child and says, "go to your room Harry."

Even though Severus did not yell Harry's heart dropped when he heard the disappointment in the man's voice. He just looks down at the floor and walks toward his room closing the door.

"Where was my foolish son?" Severus asks turning to his father.

"He was flying at the quidditch pitch." Albus says.

"HE WAS WHAT?! HOW DARE THAT BOY BE SO FOOLISH! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'M GOING TO…"

"Severus. Stop. Let me say something. I know you are going to punish Harry for flying and missing Lunch but don't be too hard on the child. He is terrified."

"Of course I am going to bloody well punish him he went flying when both Poppy and myself told him not to."

"Sev. He is not terrified because you are going to spank him. He thinks that he is going back to the Dursleys. His exact words were, 'He's going to send me back to the Dursleys isn't he? I can't go back to them!' He is completely terrified."

"I would never send him back."

"I know that. He has never had a consistent parental figure in his life. You are the first and he is terrified that he is going to lose you. He truly loves you Severus. Until this is permanent Harry is going to be scared until he knows that he cannot be taken or sent from you."

"I've been thinking about that. "

"I'll leave you to it then. Severus don't be too hard on the child. He is young afterall."

Severus just looks at his father unimpressed and doesn't say anything.

"Well, I'll take my leave now. Good-bye Sev." Albus says grabbing floo powder and flooing out of the quarters.

Severus sighs knowing that he is going to have to deal with the child he thinks of as a son.

**An/ I am sorry that it has been so long but I hope that this long chapter makes up for it! How do you think that Harry is going to be punished? Please review I love hearing what you think is going to happen.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Idea (Part One)

**Chapter 17- The idea (part 1) **

_Severus sighs knowing that he is going to have to deal with the child he thinks of as a son._

Severus walks to the room that is currently occupying the young child. He opens the door and sees the child flinch. Rather than smiling thinking about his flying time as Severus expected, Harry was sitting on his bed hugging his pillow with tears in his eyes threatening to fall. Severus's heart goes out to the child. "Harry. I think you and I have a lot to talk about don't we?"

Harry doesn't respond although he does look up at the man before quickly looking back down. Severus moves over to Harry and sits on the bed pulling Harry to his feet so he is standing in between his knees.

"Why did you go flying? I know that you knew what the outcome would be should I have found out."

"I just wanted to fly. I hadn't flown since quidditch ended and I was working all morning on homework I wanted to do something fun." Harry says justifying his behavior.

"You don't understand, do you? YOU COULD HAVE DIED! No one knew that you were flying. I believe that you were told not only by myself but by Madame Pomfrey as well were you not?"

"Yes sir. I was."

"I think that you know what to expect do you not?"

"Yes sir I do."

"Tell me then. What is going to happen?"

"You are going to spank me sir." Harry says blushing.

"Yes I am. Trousers down and lay over my lap." Severus says while pulling Harry to his side.

Harry hesitates but then he pulls his pants down before flinging himself across the man's lap. He gasps and tries to cover his bottom when he feels his shorts being lowered. "Yes Harry. This is going to be on the bare. You put your life at risk and I cannot allow you to do that." Severus says before raising his hand and allowing it to fall on the small backside.

Harry yelps as the hand falls on his bottom. It is not long before Harry is crying hard.

Severus hears Harry's crying and sighs knowing that those are going to turn to sobs very quickly. Severus stops after a bit. He feels Harry relax until he says, "Accio hairbrush."

Harry stiffens when he realizes that this is not over yet. He lets out a loud sob when he hears that the hairbrush fly into the man's hand.

"Sir…. **sob** please no."

Severus's heart breaks when he hears how scared Harry sounds. He forces his heart to harden and says, "Yes Harry. I am going to use the hairbrush for the rest of this punishment. You could've died!" Severus says raising the hairbrush and letting it fall smartly on the already red bottom.

Harry yelps louder than ever and starts sobbing even harder before Severus shifts Harry giving him access to the child's sit spots before asking the question, "Tell me Harry. When are you going to fly without permission again?"

"Ne… **sob**… NEVER!"

"I certainly hope not. If you do, we will be back in this position again." Severus says in agreement before letting the brush fall 10 more times. Severus quickly throws the brush in favor of rubbing the back of the sobbing child. He looks down at the flaming backside and winces, knowing that sitting is going to be uncomfortable for a while. But when he thinks about how he could've lost Harry makes him feel he deserved every swat.

"Hush child, you are okay. Hush just calm down everything is alright." Severus keeps murmuring these reassurances. When the child's sobs are reduced to soft cries Severus rights the clothing, with Harry hissing in protest when the clothes go over his extremely sore backside.

Harry flings himself into the man's arms, crying once again. "I'm sorry."

Severus smiles fondly at the young child. That's when the realization hit Severus. '_How has it taken me this long to see? Harry acts much younger than his real age.' _Severus then starts thinking about something that had been done to him. He makes a mental note to ask Minerva, Albus and Poppy about it later.

"I know you are child. Hush. Everything will be alright I promise."

"It huuuuuuuurts." Harry whines.

Severus smiles once again at the childish antics before responding, "I know it does. That is rather the point. I did this in hopes that when you are sitting on that sore backside that you will remember why you got it and why you shouldn't have done it."

"It still hurts." Harry says petulantly.

"I'm sure it does."

Harry doesn't respond he just curls deeper into the man's robes while letting out a small yawn. Severus sees this and knows that it has been an emotional morning for the child. "How about a nap hmmmm? Then we can eat a late lunch."

Harry's response is to curl even deeper if possible into the man's robes. Severus looks down at the child once more before deciding to hold the child a bit longer knowing that he will be asleep in a few minutes.

Severus sits on the bed about 5 minutes before looking down at the, now sleeping, form of Harry buried in his robes. He feels the wards that he has on his floo and portrait going off. He thinks of setting Harry down but the moment that though crosses his mind Minerva walks into Harry's room and she looks down sadly at the sleeping figure in Severus's arms. "I've heard that Harry has had a pretty rough morning."

Severus sighs. "Dad told you then? I can't believe he went flying."

"Why don't we talk in the living room?"

"Yeah. Alright, let me put Harry down and get him in bed."

"Of course. Harry's needs to be comfortable especially after the spanking that he just recieved."

Severus chooses not to respond but set to work laying Harry on his stomach careful not to wake up the sleeping child. Minerva smiles knowing that Harry has helped Severus just as much as Severus has helped Harry.

"Come Severus. He will be fine."

"I know he will but I still can't help but worry. This is the hardest he's ever been punished. I am just worried that he will pull away from me and try to avoid me no matter how much he deserved it. I just wish I didn't have to punish him in such a way. I can't believe how I have grown to hate punishing the child, it is so hard when he acts so young." Severus looks to her clearly looking for some approval.

"Come, we don't want to wake Harry." Minerva says despite seeing the hesitation on the man's face. Severus hesitates but then decides doing what his mother said was best for him. The pair walk into the living room and Severus sits in his usual spot and Minerva sits on the couch. They sit in silence before Minerva realizes that she will have to bring up the topic herself.

"Severus. What is on your mind?"

**An/ Hahahahaha there's a cliffhanger for ya. I hope you enjoyed. What's gonna happen? I know what's gonna happen but what do you guys think is going to happen?**


	18. Chapter 18: The Idea (Part Two)

**Chapter 18: The Idea (part 2)**

"_Severus. What is on your mind?"_

Severus hesitates before saying, "Harry acts so young. He needs this to be permanent. He is so scared that he is going to be sent back to the Dursley's that he is scared to will-fully act out. He didn't think that going flying was wrong because he flew all the time during the school year that he knows that he isn't likely to get hurt. I punished him for that reason because no one knew he was going so he could've gotten hurt and no one would have known."

Minerva just smiles as she listens to her son's explanation for adopting Harry. "Severus. Sev, I am not disagreeing with you. In fact, I agree with you, Harry needs to know that no matter what he does he is going to be loved here and not sent back. Besides, I would love to have a grandson and I know Albus feels the same way."

Severus sighs in relief when he realizes that his mother will back him on this. "How do I do it? I don't want the public to know about this until Harry is comfortable with me. Even then when it gets out there is going to be an uproar. A known Death Eater guardian of the Boy Who Lived, such a travesty."

"Well I think we are going to have to talk to your father about this as you know I am not very good with all this legal stuff."

Severus just laughs before agreeing. "I want to do this as quickly as possible. I am hoping that when this becomes permanent that Harry will act like himself and stop being scared about going back. Can we go up and talk to Albus?"

"Of course Sev."

"Alright, but before we go I want to check on Harry before we leave and place monitor charms so I will know when he wakes up."

Rather than responding Minerva just smiles. Severus sees it and rolls his eyes at the woman's enjoyment. He stands up and walks into Harry's room. A smile crosses his lips when he sees the sleeping form of the child. He strokes Harry's hair before planting a kiss on Harry's forehead. "Sleep well my child. I love you dearly." Severus whispers softly.

Severus stands upright before pulling his wand from his sleeve. He waves it in a difficult pattern, casting the charm that will alert him if Harry wakes or is in distress. Severus casts one look at the sleeping child before walking out to join his mother.

"Are you ready to go?" Minerva asks when she sees Severus.

"Yes. I guess so." Severus says unconvincingly.

Minerva gives Severus a knowing look, "He'll be fine Sev."

"I hope so. What if he doesn't want me?" Severus asks insecurely.

"He will. I've seen how he acts around you. He's comfortable with you he trusts you. He hates disappointing you, a child that doesn't would pull away from you after a punishment. Come, we must go to your father's office."

Severus realizes that Minerva won't hear his objections and that was the end of the conversation. He sets off in the direction towards the headmaster's office. With Minerva following smiling.

They reach the gargoyle guarding the _office in the sky. _Minerva says that password, "Butter Finger." The gargoyle steps aside revealing the door to the office. They open the door and walk up some stairs before reaching the office. They see Albus sitting at his desk looking towards them, "Severus. Minerva. How can I help you?"

"I want to adopt Harry." Severus says simply.

If Albus is shocked he doesn't show it. "Oh? Have you talked to Harry about this?"

"No. He is currently asleep."

Albus looks sad at that statement. "I sincerely hope you weren't very hard on him Sev."

"I was fair. He knew what I was doing although he tried to stop me when I picked up the hairbrush."

"That is understandable. This was the hardest punishment he has received."

"Back to the topic at hand." Severus changes the subject, ignoring the pang of guilt he feels at the mention of how hard Harry's punishment was.

"Yes. So we would have to go to the Ministry and do everything there. They would do a family history before they do anything. After, they will have you sign the papers and then they will have you do the blood adoption last."

Severus just nods in understanding remembering his own adoption.

"Of course you would have to talk to Harry before all this. We have to have his agreement and it has to be willingly done before anything can be done."

"Yes sir. I will talk to him when he wakes up. I don't want to do anything along those lines without his agreement. I must get back to him. I don't want him to wake up and be alone."

"Go to him Severus. Let me know what Harry says."

Severus just nods in response before standing and turning towards the door.

"Oh. Sev. I really would enjoy having a grandson."

Severus doesn't respond he justs starts on his way towards his quarters that is occupied by a sleeping child.

**An/ What do you think Harry is going to say and how do you think he is going to react? Please review I really love to hear your input and/or corrections.**


	19. Chapter 19: Really?

**Chapter 19; Really?**

_Severus doesn't respond he justs starts on his way towards his quarters that is occupied by a sleeping child._ Severus returns to his quarters and goes to Harry's room checking on the sleeping child. He is relieved to see that Harry is still sleeping soundly. He thinks back to the discussion in the office and knows that Harry is really going to make the decision as to whether or not he is going to be adopted by Severus. Severus decides to wake Harry up when he sees that it is nearly time for lunch. "Harry. It's time to wake up. Harry. It's time for lunch." Severus says while giving Harry a little shake. He smiles when he sees Harry open his eyes before letting out a big yawn. Harry blinks and his focus lands on Severus and he smiles. "Hello Professor." "Hello Harry. Did you have a nice nap?" "Yes sir." Harry says. He sits up and winces as his backside hits the mattress. Severus tries to ignore the pang of guilt that he feels when he sees Harry wince. "How are you feeling child?" Severus asks softly. Harry just shrugs while squirming on the soft mattress before deciding to stand up. "Well that is expected especially after the morning you have had. Get ready we will be going down to the Great Hall for lunch."  
Harry immediately whines softly. "Can we eat down here? Pleeeeese?" Severus considers this and nods. "Yes we can." He knows that Harry deserves to sit on that sore bottom in front of everyone but doesn't think that it is necessary for the lesson to get through. Besides, by eating in their chambers they can talk about the rest of the punishment without anyone else listening. Severus leaves the room letting Harry get ready. He calls out, "Lolly." A house-elf appears in front of him.

"Hows cans I's help yous sir?"

"Can you bring Harry and myself some lunch and put it on the table please?"

Lolly gives a disapproving look and says, "I's sorrys sir but I cannot. Mistress says yous haves to eat in the Great Hall."

Severus sighs and says, "Lolly, I know what she says but I am saying that I will eat with Harry down here."

"No. I's cannot brings you lunch down here."

"Very well. Ask mother if we can eat down here and if she says yes I want you to bring some lunch down here. If she says no let me know." Lolly nods and disappears with a **Crack**.

A few minutes later some food appears on the table along with 3 place settings. Not even 2 minutes later there is a knock on the door. Severus waves his hand and the door opens revealing Minerva. "You know the rules. One of us has to be present during meals."

"Seriously!? I am a grown man and I have a child that I have to protect. I will do anything I can to get Harry to eat. Besides, I haven't fought eating in a few years. I think I can take care of myself."

"Doesn't matter. Hello Harry." Minerva says turning to the child that just entered the room.

"Hello professor." Harry says politely but quietly.

Minerva walks over to Harry and kneels down. Before Harry can react he is pulled into a hug. "Never do that again child. You don't know how scared we all were." says Minerva pulling away a little bit.

Harry looks down at the ground in embarrassment. Minerva puts her hand under his chin and pushes up gently making Harry look at her. "I know you are embarrassed but don't be. Alright? We love you very much and can't lose you." Harry just nods in response before looking up at Severus. He smiles when he nods confirming his mother's words. Harry is the one that breaks the silence by saying, "So, are we gonna eat or is it just going to sit there?" Severus and Minerva laugh at the words and Severus is the one to respond. "Yes Brat we are going to. We wouldn't want you to miss a meal now would we?"

"I would be fine with it." Harry mutters softly. Severus lets out a short bark of laughter at that before responding. "I'm sure that you would be okay with that. I, however, am not okay with the fact of you missing a meal. You are too small as it is."

Harry, disgruntled, says "I'm not that small!"

"Harry, you are very much underweight which is not okay. You were denied key nutrients when you were growing up and now you are going to pay for that by eating more than you would like."

Harry just sighs and turns towards the table. He starts walking there but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He knows that it is Severus so he turns around. "I know that you aren't happy but I cannot allow you to remain underweight."

Harry just nods without saying anything. Severus can see the emotion on Harry's face and sees that Harry is understanding what he is saying, which is a step. "Come on child. Let's go eat. Hmmmm?"

Harry gives a small nod trying to get his emotions under control. Severus guides Harry towards the table. Harry allows himself to be guided towards the table. He sits down at the spot that Severus guides him to. Harry waits for the older two people to sit down at the table. Severus and Minerva start serving themselves. Harry waited until Minerva and Severus were done serving themselves before starting himself. Severus sees this and sighs but doesn't say anything happy that Harry is eating.

There is no sound coming from the trio besides the sound of forks on plates, although Harry is occasionally squirming trying to find a comfortable spot. Severus decides to break this. "Harry, I know that you are still tending to a sore backside but I think we should talk about the rest of your punishment. Yes there's more." Severus says at Harry's incredulity. "You are grounded for two weeks. That means no leaving these quarters without myself. You will eat all meals with the rest in the Great Hall like normal. Okay? I know you aren't going to be happy with me but I can't stand the thought that I might have lost you. You have to understand, Harry, that all these rules that I have given you are for your good."

Harry doesn't respond, he just sighs. He knows that this will be a long two weeks. Severus sees Harry's discouragement and is surprised when he feels another pang of guilt.

"The next thing that I wanted to talk to you about is an important topic." Severus stops so he can see how Harry is going to react. He continues when he sees that Harry is looking at him seriously and with confusion on his face. "Harry. I don't want you to say anything until you have heard everything I have said. Alright?"

"Yes sir." Harry says warily, unsure as to what Severus was talking about.

"Harry. I was wondering if you would allow me to adopt you? We would have to go to the ministry and do a bunch of tests but after that they would do it and no one would be able to take you from me. I promise you that I will never treat you like your relatives treated you. You would have me, Remus, Minerva and the Headmaster. No one would let any harm come to you. Now I'm not saying that you wouldn't be spanked when you break a rule but I promise you that is all. You would be spanked possibly grounded but never beaten. I promise. So, what do you say? Will you become my child?" Severus asks, his eyes never leaving Harry.

Harry doesn't respond verbally. All he does is stand up and walk over to Severus. He then launches himself at Snape and asks, "Really?"

"Yes my little lion. Really. I would love to have you as my son. I already think of you as mine and this would just make it official."

Harry just curls himself into Severus. He mutters, "I love you." Severus looks up at his mother and smiles.

Minerva just says, "I think that is a yes."

**An/ What do you think is going to happen? Is this going to go smoothly? As always please review I love to hear what you guys have to say. Your positive comments make me want to write even more. I know this is crazy isn't it. 2 chapters in 2 days?! I am sad (But happy) to tell you that I have had snow days 3 days in a row! So I currently have a 5 day weekend and haven't left the house since Tuesday and it is currently Friday so I am going slightly stir crazy.**


	20. Chapter 20: That Boy Should Be Slytherin

**An/As per request I have posted the first chapter on A03 (Archive of Our Own) if you use that please let me know if I should change something because I have never used A03 before so I am unsure if I did it right.**

**Chapter 20: That Kid Should Be in Slytherin!**

_Severus looks up at his mother and smiles. Minerva just says, "I think that is a yes."_

Severus's heart soars when he hears Harry say that he loved him. Severus turns to his mother and asks, "Mother. When can we go to the Ministry and get the adoption done?"

Minerva sees her son's eyes dancing with joy and she smiles, "I don't know I will have to talk to Albus about it because he will want to be there with you."

Severus just nods looking at the child in his arms. "I want to get it done with as soon as possible. I don't want there to be a chance that someone can take him from me."

"I know Sev. I think we should go up to Albus's office and see when we can get it done."

"I agree, I have to get Harry to stand up. Even though he isn't asleep."

"He isn't asleep?" Minerva asks shocked. "I thought he was, he is so quiet and still. His eyes are closed though."

"Yeah I know. He isn't asleep. Are you Harry?"

Harry has heard everything and smiles inwardly. He decides to pull a prank on his Potions Master. He keeps his eyes closed and pretends to be asleep.

"Harry? Are you actually asleep? No, you weren't a moment ago." Severus asks genuinely confused.

Minerva sees Harry bite his lip to keep himself from laughing and she smirks herself, that boy can be a Slytherin sometimes. Severus mistakes her smirk for relishing at the fact that he was wrong. "Oh stop looking so gleeful Minerva. The boy wasn't asleep a moment ago."

"Whatever you say Severus."

Harry opens his eyes and makes eye contact with his head-of-house. Minerva starts laughing.

Severus just rolls his eyes and looks down at Harry. He sees that Harry's eyes are open and he sends a glare at him. "You heard the conversation and pretended to be asleep?"

Harry looks back up and Severus and smiles. Severus sees the smile and rolls his eyes. "It's a wonder you aren't a Slytherin. That was a very Slytherin move of you."

Harry just gives a mysterious smile back at Severus. Severus is confused at why Harry is smiling at him like that. "What? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Imagine if I was in Slytherin."

"Ugh. That would be horrible. But I know a few things that would have been different. First of all, you wouldn't have gotten away with all of those stunts you pulled last year. Second of all, we would have found out sooner that you were being abused earlier. All Slytherins have to receive a check-up after every holiday break."

Harry's eyes widened in shock, but then he smirks. "Well I think I am glad that I convinced the Sorting Hat to put me in Gryffindor instead."

It's Severus's turn to widen his eyes. "What? You were going to be in Slytherin?"

"Yes sir. The Sorting Hat tried to put me in Slytherin but I convinced him not to. I never said it had to be Gryffindor but that is where it decided to put me."

"Of all the foolish things." Severus mutters still in shock. "Why didn't you want to be in Slytherin? You didn't grow up with wizards so you didn't know the prejudice against us."

"When I was with Hagrid at Diagon Alley I walked into Madam Malkins and Malfoy was there. He acted as if he was better than everyone even then. And then on the train when I was with Ron he was rude to Ron too. He reminded me of Dudley and I didn't like that. He was sorted before me so I knew what house he was in and I didn't want to be with him so that's why. He reminded me of the Dursley's and this was where I had the chance to get away from them so I didn't want to be near someone that reminded me of what I was getting a break from."

Severus listens and is shocked to say the least. He imagined it was something that Weasley told him and he believed that Slytherin is evil crap. "Well, I have to say that I am surprised. I thought that it would have been because Weasley told you that everyone in Slytherin was evil. I am happy that it was for that reason. I think that it was a good idea that you kept yourself from someone that reminded you of the Dursley's. But, I hate to tell you this. Draco is my Godson and will be coming to stay with us next week."

"WHAT! You mean to say that ferret…" Harry yells while standing up.

"You will cease this name-calling at once." Severus says his voice stern.

Harry bows his head in shame at being scolded. Severus sees this and sighs. "Harry, look at me. I know you aren't happy but Draco is a different person when he isn't in a school setting. He has to hold that appearance to keep Lucius's position intact."

Harry just sighs. Severus looks at him and says, "We will talk about this later. Right now we should go up to the Headmaster's office and see when we can get this adoption finalized."

Harry smiles at those words before nodding energetically. Severus shakes his head at the child's antics but says nothing. He guides Harry out of their quarters heading towards _the office in the sky._

**An/ So do you think that they are going to be able to get the adoption done quickly? If so what is going to happen with all the tests? Things have been looking up for Harry, it would be a shame should something happen. I would like to remind you that when you leave a review as a guest I cannot reply to you because you don't have an account. A shout out to a loyal reader that reviews on EVERY chapter- **DS2010


	21. Chapter 21: The Ministry

**Chapter 21: The Ministry**

_Harry smiles at those words before nodding energetically. Severus shakes his head at the child's antics but says nothing. He guides Harry out of their quarters heading towards _the office in the sky.

The journey from their quarters to_ the office in the sky_ was in silence. Harry is absorbed in his own thoughts. Severus can tell that Harry was in his thoughts and he wanted Harry to think through whatever he was thinking about. They reach the gargoyle that is guarding the entrance to Albus's office. Severus gives the password and motions for Harry to start climbing up the stairs to the office, quickly following himself.

Harry waits for Severus at the top of the stairs waiting for Severus. Severus smiles when he saw what Harry was doing. Severus places his hand on Harry's shoulder before knocking on the door. They hear the headmaster call out, "Come in."

Severus opens the door and pushes Harry through the door frame before entering himself. Albus smiles when he sees that Harry is allowing Severus to guide him into the office. "How can I help you boys?"

Severus and Harry look at each other while smiling. "We were wondering if it was possible to go to the Ministry and get all the tests so that I can adopt Harry?"

Albus allows his smile to turn into a full out grin at the man's words. "Well, it just so happens that the ministry had just owled me saying that the adoption ward was having a slow day because there weren't many clients coming in. I am glad that you two finally see what everyone else has seen since Harry became your charge. Do you want to go now then?"

Severus looks down at Harry and says, "It's your decision Harry. I am not going to tell you what to do, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. I don't want to force you into anything Harry, this is completely your decision I don't want you to rush into anything that you aren't comfortable with."

Harry's face lights up and immediately says, excitement in his voice. "Yes! I want to do this!"

Severus and Albus smile at the child's excitement. "I think that Harry is sure that he wants this to go through." Albus says.

Severus smiles down at Harry and says, "I do too. Can we go now to the Ministry?"

"Yes. We can go and get this done. We are going to floo over there."

Severus nods knowing that Harry will still need to come with him as it is his second time flooing. "Harry, you are going with me again because you are still new to using the floo network so you will be going with me again." Harry just nods at the words knowing that it is for his benefit.

Albus walks over to the fireplace and says, "I will floo over first and then you two can follow after myself. Alright?"

"Yes. We will meet you over there." Severus says to Albus. Albus nods in response before taking floo powder and stepping into the flames, disappearing off to the Ministry.

Severus turns to Harry. "Are you ready for this? We don't have to do this if you don't want to, Harry."

"I want to." Harry says with determination taking over his features. Severus is shocked at the new-found determination on the young child's face.

"Very well. let's go." Severus says walking over to the fireplace himself, Harry following. Severus throws floo powder into the fireplace. Severus pulls Harry into and embrace and steps into the fireplace.

Harry starts to feel dizzy from the movement around him. As quickly as it started it stops. Severus holds onto Harry so he doesn't fall because he knows how unsettling the floo is especially when you aren't used to it. "Are you okay? I know how unsettling it is when you aren't used to it." Severus asks. He pulls out a stomach settling potion and hands it to Harry.

Harry sees it and smiles. He empties the vial in a swallow and hands the empty vial back to Severus. "Thank you." Severus lets go of Harry, now that he knows that Harry won't fall.

"Of course child. I knew that you would have issues after the floo because it takes time to get used to it."

Albus decides to cut in now. "Well, my boys. We have someone to handle the adoption process. It is Madam Bones Harry, the woman is the head of Child Services. She is very kind, Harry."

Harry just nods. "Hello Headmaster, Professor Snape and Mr. Potter. I am glad I can help you guys with this." A voice behind the trio breaks through.

Harry looks uncertain at the woman. "Harry, this Madam Bones. She will be helping us with the adoption process." Albus tells the uncertain child.

"Hello Madam Bones." Harry says timidly.

Bones sees the uncertainty in the eyes of the child and doesn't blame him. The ministry knows about what happened at the Dursley's because it is mandatory for them to say the reasoning behind filing guardianship papers. "Hello Harry, call me Amelia."

"Yes ma…. Amelia." Harry says obediently while blushing at his mess-up.

Amelia smiles. "Well. Why don't we continue this in my office?"

"Yes. I think that would be appreciated. Young Harry here hates all the attention that he tends to get wherever he is."

"That is understandable. I hate how people determine how they treat people based on what they do." Amelia says sympathetically while leading the group towards her office.

"Here we are. Take a seat please we are going to talk a little bit about what is going to happen and to make sure that this is what both parties want. First, I ask that you both take Veritaserum so we can ensure that what you are telling is the truth." Amelia says while handing each Severus and Harry a vial of the potion. Harry looks at it distastefully before looking up at Severus.

Severus sees the look that Harry is sending him and laughs. "Harry you have to take it. It doesn't taste bad at all." Severus says already having taken it.

Harry sighs and takes the vial, once again finishing it in a swallow. Harry feels his mind go foggy for a moment as the potion takes effect. He looks up at Amelia waiting for her to start talking again. "So to make sure that the potion is working each individually tell me your name."

"Severus Tobias Snape."

"Harry James Potter."

"The potion is working well enough. So Severus, tell me. Why do you want to adopt Harry? What are your intentions?"

"I want to adopt Harry because I love him like a son and don't want anyone to be able to take him from me. I want to give Harry the life that he should've had the entire time with the Dursleys."

"Okay. Harry, Why do you want to be adopted by Severus?"

"Because he is the first one that has ever cared for me. He makes sure that I eat enough and get enough sleep. He tells me over and over that he will never leave me but I know that if the Ministry wanted to they could take me from him and I don't want them too. I want to stay with Severus."

"I see. Good job you two. The potion should wear off in a few moments. We can't do the other test until the potion has worn off."

Severus nods in agreement knowing that what the woman said was true. Less than a minute later he feels the potion wear off. He looks at Amelia and says, "Okay. It has worn off now."

"Good. So the first test is complete now all we have is the heritage test. We do this so that both parties know their blood heritage before they complete the adoption so they can claim everything that they should. So first we do Severus. All I need is a drop of your blood in this vial."

Severus cuts his finger with a spell before allowing the blood to fall into the potion. He quietly mutters a healing spell and by that time his family tree is up.

**PARENTS:**

**Eileen Snape (Prince) Tobias Snape**

**Pureblood Muggle**

All above Severus's parents are their parents and theirs and so on. "I think that we knew all of this and there is nothing new is there?" Amelia asks after looking at the tree.

"No. Everything is as it should be."

"Okay. Mr. Potter. It is your turn now." Amelia says turning to Harry.

Harry just nods and is unsure of how to cut himself. Severus sees this and says. "I'll teach you the spell." Severus then teaches Harry how to wave his wand and then what the incantation was. Harry tries it and on his first attempt he gets it. He beams up at Severus.

"Good job. Let the blood fall into the potion. I am not going to teach you the healing spell now as that one is extremely advanced for your age."

Harry nods and allows a few drops of blood fall into the potion before turning to Severus to have him heal it. Harry turns back and is surprised at the results.

"What? Is that right? That can't be right! I would've known. At least you would've known." Harry exclaims confused.

They all stare at the results of the Heritage potion in shock. Those were not the results that they were expecting.

**An/ Hahaha. Cliffhangers are amazing to write. Who do you think the parents are? Do you think that they are completely different than what they thought or just one? If one who do you think it is? Review what you think and I might just update quickly so that you can find out who they are. Sorry for the wait, I just got my new tablet to replace my old laptop so I have been getting used to it and getting everything that I need on it. **


	22. Chapter 22: As Long as You

_They all stare at the results of the Heritage potion in shock. Those were not the results that they were expecting._

**PARENTS:** **Lily Potter (Evans) Severus Snape**

**Muggleborn Half-blood**

Severus looks at Albus in shock. "Did you know this? Did you know that I was his father?"

Albus shakes his head. "My boy. I had no idea. I never even thought that it was a possiblity."

Severus looks at Amelia, "Does this change anything? Does the process have to change?"

"No. It doesn't in fact you already share blood so that makes this much easier. All we have to do now is file the paperwork. Unless, you don't want to do this anymore?"

Harry starts to panic. "No! I want to do this! Please! Professor, I want to be your son. Please, I can't go back to the Dursley's!"

Severus feels his heart go out to the child. "If you want me to adopt you then I will and we will get it done tonight. I promise. You won't ever go back to those vile people." Severus says while pulling Harry into his arms.

Harry allows himself to be pulled into the man's arms and he buries his face in the older man's robes, trying to calm himself down. Severus starts to rub small circles on Harry's back in attempt to calm him down. Slowly Harry starts to calm down and he looks up at Severus.

"Are you okay now child?" Severus asks softly.

"Yes sir." Harry says, as equally quiet.

"Good. Do you want to finish the adoption?"

"Yes sir." Harry says with excitement.

"Alright. So Madame Bones what do we have to do next?" Severus says turning to Amelia.

"All we need is to sign the papers and then you will be set. Are you going to have Godparents or not?" Amelia asks.

"I have them and they should be here just outside the door." Severus says.

"Oh alright. Come in." Amelia says as she opens the door revealing Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.

Harry is immediately uneased by their presence and curls himself closer to Seveurus. Severus feels this and looks down. He is shocked to find fear on the child's face.

"Harry. Child, what's wrong?" Severus asks gently.

Harry just sends a scared look towards the pair that had just walked in. Severus sees the look and it hits him. Harry hasn't met them yet and they are going to be Harry's godparents.

"They aren't going to hurt you. They are very kind and will love you very much."

Narcissa's attention is drawn towards the child in Severus's arms. She looks at the child that is clearly scared by their presence. She walks over to Harry and crouches down.

"Hi Harry. I'm Narcissa. But, you can call me Cissy if you want." Narcissa says gently to the young boy with a smile.

Harry watches as the woman approaches and crouches down so that she is eye level with him. He gives a small smile to the woman. "Hello ma'am. It is very nice to meet you."

Naricissa gives a small frown at the title. "None of the ma'am buisiness here understand? I am not old enough for that yet."

Harry just blushes slightly before attempting to bury himself back in his soon-to-be father's robes. Attempting is the key word. Severus doesn't allow Harry to hide again.

Severus smiles at Harry's antic. He holds Harry away from his chest so that he can't hide in his robes. "Harry. You are fine, there is no reason to be scared or to hide. They won't hurt you."

Harry just looks at Severus before nodding. His attention is turned to Lucius as he moves closer to Harry. Harry starts to grow uneasy again and Severus can tell.

It seems that Lucius sees this as well but he continues to move towards the child. He kneels next to his wife and smiles. "Hello Harry. I am Lucius. There is no reason to be scared, I promise that I won't hurt you. I believe that you are in good hands wiht Severus. I am so glad that you are finally getting a chance to have a proper family. I know that your parents woul dhave put you with those muggles if they knew that you would be treated like that."

Harry looks at Severus smiling. Severus sees the look on the child's face and knows what Harry is thinking. Severus then turns to his old friends. "Yes. About that, I have to tell you something."

Lucius raises his eyebrow knowing something is up with his friend becuase he can read Severus. "Go on."

Severus takes a deep breath. "Harry is my son."

"Yes. I think that was the point of the adoption wasn't it?"

"Yes it is… was. I mean that Harry is my son by blood. He is mine not James's."

"Oh. And why am I just now finding out about this?"

"I just found out not even 5 minutes ago myself. I never knew or Harry would have been removed from the Dursley's immediately."

"I have no doubt that he would have. You didn't know that it happened that night?"

"It was only one night no I had no idea that he was my child."

"I see. Well, I thought that we were here to become the Godparents of Harry so what are we waiting for?" Lucius asks.

Severus just smiles at his oldest friend. He turns to Amelia and says. "Where do we sign?"

"Well Harry has to sign first and become either, Harry James Potter-Snape, Harry James Snape-Potter, Harry Snape or remain Harry Potter."

The elders look at Harry but Harry only looks at his dad. Severus sees this and knows that Harry is waiting to be told what to do.

"Harry. I don't care what you pick. We will be together and that is all that matters." Severus tells the child that is looking to him for guidance.

"But what should I do?"

"I don't care Harry. If you want to keep your name as it is that is fine, I uunderstand that you wouldn't want the attention that would take place should you take my name."

"I want to take your name but I also want to keep the name of my fat...of James because he is the one I thought was my dad and he gave up my life for me."

"Okay so then you could use both names. You could hyphonate it so that you are representing both equally. If that is what you wish."

"Yes. I think I know what I want." Harry says his mind being made when he hears the options again.

"Okay then Harry. Just sign the papers."

Harry nods and obeys he writes Harry James before deciding the order of the last names. He makes his decision and writes the last name.

He sets the quill back into the ink before stepping aside allowing Severus to sign.

Severus picks up the quill. He glances over at Harry's signature and smiles. He quickly signs and walks over to Harry pulling him into a hug.

"I love you very much Harry James Snape." Severus whispers in Harry's ear. Narcissa and Lucius quickly sign the papers. Severus sees Lucius and Naricissa walking towards them so he pulls back from Harry, but he keeps a hand on his son's shoulder.

Lucius pats Severus on the back and ruffles Harry's hair. "Congrats you two. I am sure that you will be very happy."

Narcissa hugs Severus. She turns to Harry and kisses him gently on the forehead. "Congrats Severus and Harry. I am glad that you can give each other what they deserve." Narcissa says.

Lucius smiles before talking again. "Let's go out and celebrate the adoption. We can go to the Leaky Couldron. Albus and Amelia are welcome to come of course."

"I would love to come but I am afraid that I have to finish some paperwork so that I can finish the work for the new school year."

"I wish I could but I don't want to impose on your new family. I wish you luck and have a fun time." Amelia says smiling at Severus and Harry.

"Thank you Amelia. I hope so. Are you staying here Albus?" Severus says before turning to Albus.

"For a little bit. There are some things that I want to talk to Amelia about."

"Very well. Be safe on the way home."

"I always am Sev. I promise that should there be any problem I will let you know." Albus says knowingly.

Severus just gives a nod before turning to the Malfoy's. "Shall we go then?"

"Yes we should. If you don't mind can we stop and get Draco. You know how he gets when he is left alone for long periods of time."

"Of course. Let's get Dragon, we should put an end to all this adversity between the two boys now." Severus says seeing the face that Harry

makes when Draco is mentioned. "And I am sure that they will both be on their best behavior because they know the outcome of fighting." Severus adds while landing a soft pat on Harry's bum.

Harry glares at Severus at the pat. Severus just sends a warning look towards Harry. Harry sighs and nods knowing that he isn't going to win this argument and still have his dignity.

Lucius sees this exchange and smiles to himself. He knows exactly what Severus is referring to and knows that Harry clearly doesn't want that to happen. Although, not many 11 year-olds enjoy being spanked. He has had his fair share of arguments regarding spanking with Draco. His arrrguent is always the same,_ 'I am 11 that is far too old to be spanked' _and his response is always the same, _'Yes you are. You are my child and are living under my roof. If you want to have your own house with your own rules be my guest I will show you some house listings for you to look at.'_ That last phrase always gets Draco to admit defeat and accept his punishment.

"I will go get Dragon, you go on and get us a table." Lucius says.

Amelia has heard everything and says, "if you wish you can use my floo."

The adults share a look and before Lucius starts talking. "That would be much appreciated. Thank you Amelia."

"Of course. Anything I can do to help." Amelia says offering a pot of floo powder to Lucius.

Lucius takes a handful and walks over to the fireplace, throws the powder in and calls out. "Malfoy Manor." Lucius is overtaken by the green

flames and disappears.

Severus motions for Narcissa to go ahead. "I will take Harry with me becase he is still getting used to this form of transportation."

Narcissa nods knowing that the Floo Network takes time to get used to. She follows the same procedures that her husband followed but instead calls out, "Leaky Couldron." She, like her husband, is overtaken by the green flames before disappearing.

Severus turns to Harry as Narcissa disappears in the fireplace. "Are you ready to go child?"

"Yes sir….Severus." Harry corrects at a look from his father.

"Good come here." Severus says. Harry obeys and they walk over to the fireplace. Severus throws the floo powder in a steps in the fireplace pulling Harry with him.

"I am not going to hold you this time okay. You are still going to come with me still but you are going to have to follow my lead."

"Yes si...Severus."

"Good. Leaky Couldron!" Severus says.

Harry feels the uncomfortable sensation. He sees the sign 'Leaky Couldron' coming up and on instinct he steps as soon as the grate appears.

Harry falls on the floor of the Leaky Couldron. Severus steps out still on his feet. He offers a hand to the child, which Harry takes.

"You did very well for your first time. It is nomal for people to fall the first few times. All you have to do is take a smaller step when you leave the network."

Harry nods making a mental note to remember that tip for the next time. That is when Harry remembers that Narcissa is there. He makes eye contact with her before looking away blushing.

Narcissa sees this and walks over to the small child. "Harry look at me." Narcissa commands. She continues when Harry does as he was told. "I want to get one thing straight with you. I don't want you to be embarrssed when you show your emotions. Alright? You have been abused and haven't been allowed to act your age. I have raised Draco since he was born and I can't tell you how many different emotions I have seen on his face. I promise, neither Lucius or I will make fun of you for showing your true emotions…."

"Of course we won't make fun of you why would we?" Lucius asks while getting out of the fireplace with his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Because he is a Scarhead." Draco mutters.

Lucius hears this and his voice turns to steel. "That is enough Draco."

Draco winces at the tone of his father's voice and whispers a quiet, "Sorry."

Draco then looks up at Harry. "Potter."

"Malfoy." Harry says back. Both of them know that they won't get away with anything with both of their parents there.

Severus and Lucius watch this exchange and smirk at each other. They both know that the boys are putting on a show because neither one wants to get into trouble. 'Next week is going to be interesting.' Severus thinks to himself.

**An/ Soooooooooo. Was that what you expected? What is going to happen during the meal itself? Let me know what you think is going to happen. Also, sorry for the irregular posting. ****Due to recent events regarding Covid-19 my sister has come home from college and is still doing her classes online. Unfortunately, that means that I am unable to be on the Wifi as often because two people can overtax the internet because of our location. I will update as much as I can but I don't have a hope of being regular as I myself still have to do school work online which is, of course, my first priority. Luckily my school switched to a Credit/No Credit system which will help out with stress tremendously. So once again sorry, I hope that you are all well and are staying safe during these hard times.**


	23. Chapter 23: He's Tricked the Adults!

_Severus and Lucius watch this exchange and smirk at each other. They both know that the boys are putting on a show because neither one wants to get into trouble. '_Next week is going to be interesting.' _Severus thinks to himself._

The next few days go by smoothly for the pair and they fall into a routine. Severus wakes Harry up at 8:00, they eat breakfast together, Harry works on his homework until lunch. Then the pair walk to the Great Hall and eat lunch with the others that are at Hogwarts. If it is nice out they will go for a walk after lunch or Harry will fly at the Quidditch pitch. If it is rainy or too cold they return to the quarters and read or play chess, Harry getting beat badly every time. They do this until dinner, which they eat in the Great Hall, and then Severus reads to Harry until he falls asleep.

It is now Sunday and Draco is do any minute. "Does he have to come here?" Harry asks Severus while sitting on the couch with a book in his lap.

"Yes and stop whining. You are testing my patience right now. He is coming and you will be civil to each other or you will sorely regret it." Severus says, annoyance evident in his voice.

Harry can tell that Severus is tired of his whining. He knows that if he doesn't stop now, not only would Severus's patience be gone, but he would end up with a stinging backside.

At that moment the floo flares to life and Draco accompanied by Lucius. Draco and Harry glare at each other without either adult noticing. Draco then turns to Severus and says, "Hi Uncle Sev!"

"Hi Dragon. I hope that this week can go by smoothly and we can get rid of this rivalry between the two of you." Severus responds, looking between Harry and Draco.

Harry and Draco look at each other before glaring and looking away once again. "Okay. Enough of that. You boys are 12 years old not 3." Severus says sternly.

"I am 11." Harry exclaims.

"That may be, but you are turning 12 in 2 weeks so I expect you to act like it."

Harry is shocked. The summer is about halfway over and his birthday is in two weeks. "Still." Harry says petualantly.

"Oh stop pouting." Severus says laughing slightly. Lucius lets out a short laugh, earning the attention of Harry. He says, "Hello sir."

"I agree with Narcissa. I don't want that title. Call me Lucius." Lucius says with a slightly stern look on his face.

"But, isn't that disrespectful?" Harry asks warily.

"Normally yes. But I am asking you to call me that and it is not in a disrespectful manner."

"Okay." Harry says still wary at that information.

Lucius smiles, "I know it will take a while kiddo. But try and work on it."

"Yes s.. Lucius." Harry says correcting himself.

Lucius smiles at Harry before looking up at Severus. "I suppose I will leave you three to it."

"Would you like to stay for lunch?" Severus asks almost immediately.

"I suppose I can stay." Lucius says. Severus smiles. little does he know that Lucius wants to make sure that he is eating enough. Lucius helped Severus with the aftercare from the beatings from his father. He also knows that Severus doesn't eat nearly enough.

Harry inwardly groans at the mention of lunch. He decides to try and get out of the meal. "You know what, I'm really not hungry. So I am going to read in my room." Harry says while slowly making his way to his room.

"No." Severus says sternly. "You will not. You will eat with us."

"No. Really, I'm not hungry." Harry says almost pleadingly.

"Harry, you are underweight you can't afford to miss meals now. You will eat with us."

"Sir… Please no." Harry says shaking his head tears forming in his eyes.

Severus sees this and goes over to him putting a hand on his shoulder before guiding Harry to his bedroom. He sits on the bed with Harry in between his knees. "Harry, what is wrong? You know you need to eat."

"I don't want to. Not in front of Malfoy." Harry mutters. "I don't want him to realize how big of a freak I am."

"You aren't a freak Harry. I don't want to hear you call yourself that again or I will make good on that threat in the Hospital Wing. You haven't called yourself a freak in a while and I don't want you to again."

Harry doesn't respond. The tears that formed in his eyes falling. Severus sees this and his heart breaks. He pulls Harry onto his lap. He pulls him into his chest.

"Hush child…. I know that you don't like this but you need to realize that we won't make fun of you. Not even Draco. I promise. I love you very much my little lion."

Harry doesn't respond he just buries his face in his father's robes. He calms himself down so much that he falls asleep. Before he falls asleep he says quietly. "I love you, dad."

Severus sees this and hesitates before setting him on the bed. He decides that Harry needs the rest as he has been emotionally drained. He can't help but smile at Harry's words. He covers Harry with a blanket before walking out with a smile on his face.

Lucius looks up and sees that smile on his long time friend's face. He knows that something happened. "I didn't know how long you would be so I ordered us lunch."

"That's fine. Harry is exhausted and fell asleep. There have been things bothering him and he just told me them. So he won't be joining us."

"I figured." Lucius says sitting down at the table at the same time as Severus.

The rest of the meal is filled with pleasant converasation. Draco remains quiet throughout the meal knowing that something is going on. He isn't sure what. He doesn't understand why Severus flipped out when Harry refused to eat and then let him sleep instead of eating.

The adults send Draco to go flying or to the library so that they can talk. Draco decides to go to the library so he can try and figure out what is going on with his uncle and Harry.

Draco isn't prepared for the truth so he luckily doesn't find anything in the books. He makes his way back to Severus's chambers and over hears part of their conversation.

"I can't believe it took us so long to realize."

"I know. I regret that it happened luckily they can't hurt him anymore."

"Yeah. I just am glad they won't make him testify against those muggles. You saw how he reacted scared that Draco and you were going to

see him as a freak. I can't imagine how the trial will go regarding child abuse."

"It isn't fun. Especially when the child has to give account of what happened. They nearly always have panic attacks at the sight of their abusers."

Draco is mad. He connects the dots. He can't believe that Potter tricked the adults into thinking that he is abused. Well he was going to get

Harry to admit that he wasn't abused, no matter what it took.

**An/ Oh no….. what is Draco going to do to poor Harry? Harry is just now opening up to Severus and Draco is going to happen. Comment what you think is going to happen.** **You'll notice that I have changed the title from Harry's Second Chance to Harry's Best Summer. There is a reason for this but that will be shared in future chapters. I have said this before and will say it again; If you leave a comment as a guest I cannot respond to you. **

**Also, if you don't like the corporal punishment, then don't read it I warned you in the description that it would be in this story. I hope you all are safe during this hard time.**


	24. Chapter 24: The Plan

_Draco is mad. He connects the dots. He can't believe that Potter tricked the adults into thinking that he is abused. Well he was going to get __Harry to admit that he wasn't abused, no matter what it took._

Lucius and Severus make small talk after the heavy talk. They didn't know that their conversation was overheard by a jealous child.

Draco runs back to the library to come up with a plan to get Potter cornered and admit the truthand give up on his story. He pulls out a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink to start planning. He is deep in thought and comes up with his plan:

Get Potter alone

Tell him Severus belongs to me

Say I know what he is doing

Get him to admit that he isn't abused

Record him saying it

Show it to Severus

Get Severus to kick Harry out

He looks down at the parchment and smiles to himself while nodding. 'This will get Severus back.' Draco thinks to himself.

He decides that he should go back to Severus's quarters before he starts to suspect something. Draco gathers his things and grabs a book off the shelf to make it look like he did read something. He puts his list in the book and makes sure that it isn't visble.

After ensuring that his list isn't visable he heads down to Severus's quarters. He reaches the portait in the entrance. He then realizes that he doesn't know the password to get in. He looks in the eyes of the painting and says, "Ummmmm, I don't know the password but my dad and Godfather are in there."

"Yes, I know who you are." The portrait says rather rudely.

"Can you let me in then? Please." Draco says surprised that the portrait would talk to him that way.

The portrait rolled its eyes in response before opening. Draco is surpirsed to see that his father is still there but hides it well.

"Hello father. I didn't realize that you would be here still." Draco says when the elders in the room look at him.

"Why do you say it like that? Are you doing or have done something that I wouldn't approve of and was hoping that Severus would be the one to punish you?" Lucius asks with his eyebrows raised.

"No sir." Draco says. He knows that if his dad finds out about what he is planning he won't sit for a month.

"I hope not. As it is, I was just leaving." says Lucius while standing up.

Severus stands as well. "Well, it was a pleasure as always to talk to you Lucius. I do hope that you will consider my request."

"I will think about it Sev. I think that we need to give him some time though."

"I don't disagree I just want it down as soon as possible."

"I understand and would feel the same way in your position. Good-bye Dragon. Be good for Uncle Sev and be nice to Harry."

"I will dad." Draco says ignoring the warning look that Lucius is giving him.

"I certainly hope so. I wouldn't want to have to spank you as soon as I come to pick you up."

"You don't have to anyways, you choose to. It's not like I enjoy it." Draco says, slightly cheeky.

"You better drop that cheek young man. We have been over this many times. You know that Severus can punish you and he sees fit as well."

"I know." Draco says, clearly wanting this conversation to be over.

"I know you do Dragon, I was simply reminding you. Now come here." Lucius says gently.

Draco walks over to his father and wraps is arms around his middle. He says softly, "I love you."

"I love you too son. Be good, I will be back on Saturday to pick you up."

Draco doesn't respond he just nods into his father's chest.

Lucius smiles down at his son and says, "You're getting tall. Soon you'll be taller than Sev."

Draco pulls away and beems. "I know, I can't wait. I will then be taller than you!"

"I don't know about that, Sev is much shorter than myself so you will have a while."

"I'll get there." Draco says confidently.

"I don't doubt it." Lucius says walking over to the fireplace. "Well, I should be on my way. Good-bye Severus, good-bye Draco."

"'Bye." Draco says watching Lucius.

Lucius takes a handful of floo powder and drops it into the flames. He calls out, "Malfoy Manor."

Lucius steps into the green flames and disappears.

Draco turns to Severus and asks, "What are we going to do?"

"Well, I have to go get Harry up and get him to eat some lunch."

Draco makes a face at these words. Severus sees this and lets out a small laugh. "I know you and Harry don't care for each other but I hope to get you two to at least be able to talk to each other without fighting. But Draco, I need you to listen to me. You need to know that Harry isn't who you think he is. There is a lot that he has hidden."

Draco sighs and looks away. "Fine."

Severus sighs knowing that is all he is going to be able to do for now. He walks silently to Harry's room and walks in. He sees Harry curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed sound asleep.

Snape walks over to the bed and sits on the edge. He puts his hand gently on the child's back. He says softly, "Harry, it's time to wake up.

Come on Harry, you need to get up for me."

Harry, to Severus's relief, groans and twists around. Harry then stretches out before opening his eyes. Harry looks up at Severus smiling.

"Hello Harry. Have a nice nap?"

"Yes sir."

Severus frowns at the words. "What's my name?"

"Severus. Yes Severus." Harry says sheepishly.

"That's okay Harry. Ready for lunch?"

Harry lets out a soft groan and pulls that covers over his head.

Severus smiles at Harry's reaction. "I know that you aren't happy about it but I will have a house-elf bring up some sandwiches for you. Draco and I will play chess and talk while you eat. No, this is not up for debate. You will eat lunch Harry. With or without a sore bottom is your choice but make your decision quickly."

Harry grumbles quietly but slowly starts getting out of bed. "Good choice." Severus says.

Harry heads to the kitchen with Severus following. He sees the sandwiches and sighs knowing that he is going to have to eat.

Severus guides Harry over to the kitchen table and sits him down.

"I want you to eat at least two okay? I know you aren't hungry but you need to eat Harry."

Harry just nods and puts two on his plate. Severus leans down and plants a kiss on Harry's head. "I love you child" Severus says before walking into the living room with Draco.

Harry eats his sandwiches as quickly as he can but it still takes him 30 minutes to finished them both. He stands up and walks into his room and grabs "The Great Gatsby."

He walks into the living room and sits on the couch curling up with it, quickly getting immersed into the book not noticing that 4 hours had passed and it was time for dinner until Severus grabbed the book out of his hands.

**An/ So what do you think of that? Will Draco go through with his plan? Will the week go by without a hitch or will something happen? Comment what you think…I am sorry that I haven't updated recently nor consistently. I have been dealing with mental health issues. **

**Not to worry I have found a coping method that has worked so far.**


	25. Chapter 25: I Love You My Son

Chapter 25: I love you my son

_He walks into the living room and sits on the couch curling up with it, quickly getting immersed into the book not noticing that 4 hours had passed and it was time for dinner until Severus grabbed the book out of his hands._

Harry is sitting at the table across from Draco. He is trying to eat as much as Draco is but he knows he can't. He just doesn't want him to think that Harry he is feels like his stomach is about to explode.

Severus noticed that Harry was eating much more than he usually did, even with prompting from himself. He can tell that Harry is uncomfortable and is concerned when Harry is continiously sending Draco looks as if checking what he is eating.

Severus clears his throat effectively gaining the attention of the two 12 year olds, well the 12 year old and soon-to-be 12 year old. "Draco keep eating, Harry come with me. You aren't in trouble I just want to talk to you."

"Yes si… Severus." Harry says, hoping Severus didn't notice his slip-up. He stands up and follows his da… guardian. Harry corrects himself in his mind._ 'He probably doesn't want a freak like me calling him dad.'_ Harry mentally scolds himself, not noticing that Severus had stopped.

Severus looks at Harry and sees him so deep in thought that he hadn't realized that Severus was waiting for Harry to enter his room."Harry." Severus says.

Despite the gentle tone of voice Harry jumps. Severus frowns at this but doesn't comment on it. He once again motions for Harry to enter his room. Harry sees the motion and obeys, he heads over to his bed and sits down.

Severus follows Harry after he closes and wards to door, to prevent Draco from overhearing the conversation. He pulls Harry's desk chair over so that he can right across from his son. He doesn't notcie that he refers to Harry as his son, it just feels and sounds natural.

Severus is slightly upset that Harry won't look at him. "Harry, look at me." He watches as the head in front of him tilts up until the child's emerald eyes meet his own oynx eyes.

"I promise you aren't in trouble." Relief washes over the young child's face at these words. "I just want to know why you are eating so much. I know I and Madame Pomfrey said you need to eat more but that is not the way to do it. You can't just suddenly eat 3 times what you have been, that is dangerous! You can't just eat like that instantly, you have to work your way up to that point. Why did you?"

Harry looks back down at the floor and says, "I don't want him to think that I am weak."

At those words Severus realizes what the problem is. "Harry, Draco won't make fun of you. If he does come to me and let me deal with it. He has no idea what you have been through and he or anyone else have the right to force you to tell them what they did to you. Never make yourself sick just so that you "fit in" or aren't "weak." Promise me that if you have problems that you'll come to me?"

"You want me to become a tattle-tale." Harry says with a slight annoyed tone.

"No. It isn't "tattling" because you are doing it so that you don't get in trouble or have the feelings that you aren't "normal." No one should force you into telling what you have gone through. You are such a strong boy and have gone through more than most adults have, and you are no worse for wear from it."

Harry doesn't respond he just leans against Severus. Severus lays his hands on the small backside and rubs small circles hoping to keep Harry calm.

Harry is struggling to keep his composure. His breath starts to hitch and it is gettting harder and harder to supress his emotions. Eventually, he starts to cry. He cries for himself, for his parents, and for the life he could have had if Voldemort hadn't killed his parents.

Severus is concerned at the fact that Harry was trying to supress his feelings. He thinks about summoning a calming drought but decides against it, he decides that Harry should express these emtions rather than have them magically supressed for them to become too much for him to handle and he ends up doing something drastic. Severus does what he can to soothe Harry.

After, a few minutes Severus decides to pick Harry up and moves so that he is sitting with Harrry on his lap leaning against the back of the chair.

It is about an hour later that Harry shows any signs of calming down. His sobs are quieting and aren't as harsh. Severus notices this and holds back a sigh of relief. He was growing worried that Harry would never calm himself down. He was starting to debate about whether or not he should summon a calming drought despite his earlier trepidations.

Harry's sobs are reduced to sniffles, much to Severus's relief. Harry buries his head deeper in Severus's robe and whispers, "I love you dad." before falling asleep.

Severus feels his heart soar. He waits to make sure that Harry is deeply asleep before setting him down on the bed and spelling him into pajamas. Severus leans down, lays a kiss on the child's forehead before saying, "I love you too, my son."

Severus walks back out into the living room and sees Draco reading a book. "Sorry about that, I needed to talk to Harry and he ended up falling asleep."

"It's okay Uncle Sev." Draco says in a seemingly innocent voice. "Harry needs you, I can tell."

"More than you know Draco, more than you know. How about you go to bed too? I think we all need a good night's sleep."

"Sure." Draco says, although his voice gives away how he feels about that.

"Good boy." Severus says. "Good night Draco. I will see you in the morning."

"Good night Sev." Draco says before going to the guest bedroom.

Severus pours himself a healthy drink and sits down with a sigh. He has a lot on his mind and knows he won't fall asleep anytime soon.

**An/ What did you think of that? Will poor Harry ever get a break? I don't know but I am considering putting a stop to both my stories because it doesn't seem like that many people enjoy them. Anyways, just a thought. I have a lot to think about.**


	26. Chapter 26: Planning and Nightmares

Chapter 26: Planning and Nightmares

_Severus pours himself a healthy drink and sits down with a sigh. He has a lot on his mind and knows he won't fall asleep anytime soon._

Draco is lying awake in bed thinking about his plan. He decides that Harry should just go back to his relatives instead of just telling the adults that he is lying.

_'Potter is going to regret the fact that he lied to the adults about being abused.'_ Draco thinks to himself.

Draco comes up with his new plan and a small smile crosses his face. He thinks that this is going to work. The hardest part is getting a hold of someone to get him back there. But then it comes to him.

Draco gets up and writes a letter to the person he has in mind and sends it off with his owl. He has a triumphant look on his face as he watches it fly off into the night.

Draco goes back to bed and lies down falling asleep dreaming of what is going to happen to his sworn enemy.

()

Harry wakes up with tears streaming down his face. He can't stop thinking about what Severus had said in his dream._ 'You are a worthless freak and I never should have adopted you.'_

Severus runs to Harry's room and sees the tears streaming down the child's face. Severus goes over to Harry and picks him up easily, setting him on his lap.

Harry curls into Severus taking in the man's scent. He tries to get the Severus in his nightmare out of his head. There was so much hate in the man's voice and on his face.

Saying Severus is worried is an understatement, he doesn't understand what is going on but his child won't talk to him about it.

"Harry. What's wrong? Please. Tell me what's wrong. I can't help you unless you tell me what it is."

Harry sniffles before saying, "It's nothing. It's just a stupid nightmare. It's nothing to worry about. It just scared me."

"Tell me about it… What was it about?"

"You." Harry says softly.

Severus hesitates, that was not what he was expecting. "What about me? What was I doing?"

"Sending me back to the Dursley's."

"I would never. Surely you know that. What else is there? You're hiding something I can tell."

"You said that I was a worthless freak and that you shouldn't have adopted me."

"I would never say or do such a thing. I promise. I have yet to regret adopting you and I never will."

"You promise?"

"I promise my little lion. I won't ever abandon you. Ever."

Harry doesn't respond he just cuddles closer, if that is even possible, to Severus. Severus just tightens his arms on Harry which brings Harry even closer to his chest.

Harry's tears reside and he allows himself to relax against Severus and he slowly falls back asleep.

Severus looks down at his sleeping child and sighs. He should have known that Harry would end up having a nightmare about the adoption. His insecurities are greater than he thought. He looks back down at his sleeping child and sets him down back on the bed so that he can sleep on his own bed.

Severus casts a spell on Harry so that he will be alerted if Harry's sleep is disturbed. He sends one last look to his son before he leaves Harry's bedroom and returns back to his own room. Little does he know that his godson had just put Harry in great danger.

()

Delores Umbridge is reading a peculiar letter that was sent to her from a very reliable and high ranking family member. The letter is concerning her. Why on earth would Harry Potter be with a known Death Eater? She knows that the Minister of Magic has no idea. But, she's not worried, she will send someone to get the boy and return him to his proper home with his relatives.

She sends a patronus to one of her minions…. er, undersecretaries. She says, "Avery, I want you to go and pick up Harry Potter from Hogwarts, most likely in Snape's quarters. After that, I want you to return him to his relatives at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Do this and you will be rewarded greatly."

"Yes. Madame Umbridge." Avery says bowing low to do her bidding. Before leaving her office.

()

Avery apparates just outside of the Hogwarts wards. He starts walking and reaches the barrier, he crosses the line and is pleased to note that nothing bad has happened to him. He speeds up his pace and makes it to the castle in no time.

He makes it inside the castle and immediately heads for the dungeons. It takes a little time to find the quarters but he manages to locate the correct portrait.

He thinks for a minute and then decides to say. "I don't know the password but I was sent by the headmaster to tell Severus something."

For a moment it seems as if the portrait wasn't going to let him in but is surprised when it does, it must be extremely tired.

Avery walks into the living quarters and starts looking for Harry's room. It takes a few tries but he manages to find the correct room.

He walks over to the bed and takes out a syringe and injects Harry with it. Even in sleep Harry falls more limp showing that the drought he was injected with worked.

Avery picks up Harry and makes his way out of the castle wards, apparating to Privet Drive. He lays Harry on the couch in the living room of Number 4 Privet Drive and returns to the Ministry.

All of this happened while Severus was sound asleep in his own bed thinking about his child that was thought to be in the other room.

**An/ Sooooooo… how will the Dursley's react? Did that actually happen or was that just a nightmare. What was Draco's new plan and could it involve something like this? Only time will tell… or until I write the next chapter. To all my readers in America happy 4th of July even though it is the 5th in 45 minutes.**


	27. Chapter 27: The Search for Harry

**Chapter 27: The Search for Harry**

_All of this happened while Severus was sound asleep in his own bed thinking about his child that was thought to be in the other room._

Severus wakes up and is surprised to find himself in his living room. The events of last night come to him in a wave and he immediately stands up to check on Harry. He is surprised that Harry didn't end up having another nightmare. _'Although, Harry was curled into me and clearly felt secure.'_ Severus thinks to himself. _'I wonder if that is linked to Harry's nightmares.'_

He reaches Harry's door and knocks softly, in case Harry is awake for some reason. Severus opens the door and sees that Harry isn't in his room at all. He forces his anger down. _'He knows better than to leave the castle without telling me, especially in the middle of the night.'_ Severus reasons with himself, trying to not panic.

He walks to the owlery and feels his heart drop to his stomach. He was hoping that Harry was just visiting with his owl, but clearly he was wrong. Severus leaves the owlery and heads outside when he runs into Remus.

"Hello Severus. I haven't seen you in a while. How is everything?" Remus says pleasantly to his adopted brother.

"Well, considering Harry is currently missing. I would say things have been better." Severus says, trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"What!? When was the last time you saw him?" Remus asks promptly.

"It was last night he was curled in my arms before he fell asleep. He has a nightmare so I had to comfort him and reassure him that I wasn't regretting the adoption. He fell asleep so I put him to bed and then I sat in my chair and ended up sleeping in it."

"Okay, so let's go examine his room and see if we can find anything."

Severus just nods before frowning. "I will, you need to rest, the full moon is in 2 days. You will need all your strength for your transformation."

"I will be fine Severus." Remus says cooly. But on the inside he is filled with joy. He knows that it is ridiculous but he can't help but be happy at the fact that someone actually seems to care about him.

"Fine." Severus concedes with his facial expressions still forming a frown.

"Let's go then. The longer Harry is missing the more likely he is going to be hurt."

The men take off towards Severus's quarters. They reach them and Severus is relieved that Draco is still asleep. Severus leads the way to Harry's room and they start looking around the room. After 10 minutes of searching they find nothing. Severus lets out a loud groan. Remus walks over to the man, who is sitting on Harry's bed.

He is about to sit when he sees something under the bed that they had both missed.

"Severus, what is this." Remus asks with the syringe in his hands.

"It looks like a syringe."

"Why on earth would Harry have this in his room?"

"I don't know." Severus says reaching out to take it. He puts it under his nose and his eyes widen.

"What?" Remus asks. "What is it?"

"This had a potion in it recently. If I am not mistaken it is a drought that will knock out a person for several hours."

"Does this mean….?" Remus asks, his blood running cold.

**An/ I am sorry for the short chapter but I felt the need to stop there. I hope you continue reading this despite how cruel I am being to you right now. I didn't really know where this was going at all. My stories tend to write themselves so I had no idea what exactly was going to happen.** **I should have some time to write as I am at my sister's apartment so there may or may not be another update sooner than normal.**


	28. Chapter 28: True Colors or a Facade?

_"Does this mean….?" Remus asks, his blood running cold._

Madame Umbridge is pleased to say the least. Avery got the boy back to his relatives where he belongs without anyone catching him, the boy didn't even wake up if he told her correctly. They are just lucky that the Death Eater didn't hurt the boy savior. She was happy to see the reaction of Avery's face when she gave him 100 galleons for the job he did, and was even more surprised when he was handed 50 more when he had told her that he wasn't caught.

"I'm glad I took the boy from the dangerous situation." Delores says, to her empty office. "What if something happened to him and he was unable to defeat the Dark Lord?" Even though she agrees with his ideals, she doesn't want to risk her reputation being destroyed because of that small detail.

She has no idea that she had just put Harry back into the dangerous situation that he was removed from.

()

Harry is whimpering curled up in a ball at his uncle's feet. He doesn't know how he got there but his uncle is furious at best.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE BOY!? WHY AREN'T YOU WITH YOUR FREAK OF A GUARDIAN OR DID HER BRING YOU BACK BECAUSE HE REALIZED WHAT AN AWFUL AND FREAKY BOY YOU ARE? WELL, I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU REGRET THE FACT THAT YOU WERE SENT HERE TO DARKEN OUR HOME AGAIN!" Vernon bellows. He pulls off his belt and starts smashing it against Harry's back.

Harry tries not to cry out knowing that it will just cause Vernon to yell and hit even harder. After about 30 lashes Vernon has grown tired and Harry is silently sobbing. Vernon ignores Harry's cries and yells at him, "GO MAKE US BREAKFAST AND THEN CLEAN THIS UP! YOU BETTER BE DONE WHEN WE ARE DONE EATING!"  
Harry scurries into the kitchen to make breakfast after he picks his battered body off the ground. He puts eggs on the stovetop and puts the bacon in the oven. Once the eggs are starting to fry he turns on the coffee pot to make the coffee for Vernon. Despite not being at the Dursley's for a while he easily falls back into his normal routine. Dudley and Petunia walk into the kitchen and sit at the table ignoring Harry altogether. Dudley starts pounding on the table yelling. "I want food. I want food."

Harry wants to tell Dudley that he doesn't care what he wants, but he manages to restrain himself. He finishes preparing the meal quickly and silently, he lays it out on the table and heads to his old room to get the cleaning things for his blood. It takes a lot of scrubbing but Harry completes the task and closes the cupboard with the chemicals back into their proper places as Vernon comes out into the hallway.

"At least you can still work. They must not be pampering you the way you think you are entitled to. Go wash the dishes, mow the lawn, paint the fence and clean the bathrooms. Do this before I get home or you will be sorry."

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry says in a quiet voice.

Vernon just sniffs and leaves for work. Harry goes into the kitchen to do the dishes and is shocked to see Petunia doing them.

Petunia sees Harry's expression. "Can you mow the lawn? I know you are in pain but I don't know how to work the mower. I can clean the bathrooms as well. If you can do the outdoor work I will do the indoor work that way it will be done quickly. Dudley will be out all day so you won't have to worry about him." Petunia says with a gentle smile on her face. "I'm sorry I didn't stop the beating but I just am not strong enough to stop him."

Harry doesn't say anything, his face says it all. He is confused, he doesn't understand why his aunt is being nice to him. Petunia notices the continued confusion and can't blame him. "Harry. I know that I haven't been the kindest to you but I am really sorry what you have been put through in this house. I know that an apology can't erase it and I can't expect you to forgive me. I just want you to know that I don't hate you. You are my only nephew, the only things that I chose to keep in my life. I regret the way that I left things with Lily and the way I let him treat you like a slave."

Harry looks into his aunt's eyes and sees nothing but remorse. He just nods and says, "It's okay. You weren't the one that hurt me that way. You only watched, which I'm not sure is much better. But I don't blame you. I feel like if you tried to stop him he would have turned on you."

"Yes, I fear that too. I wish to divorce him and start a new life with Dudley but he would never sign the papers."

"I know how we can fix that!" Harry exclaims.

"How?" questions Petunia.  
"I know Severus was considering charging you two for abuse in the Wizarding courts. I could say that you weren't a part of it and it would get you off. You would most likely be able to request the order of the divorce as well."

"Severus? As in Severus Snape?"

"Yep. The one and only."

"Why was he going to charge?"

"Because I'm a minor and he's my dad."

"What?"

"Oh, right you didn't know. Severus is my dad."

"How?" After a moment Petunia says. "Don't answer that."

Harry just smirks. "Well, I should do the chores and then we can talk more about this later."  
"Oh, yes. I suppose you do. Go do them and then you can explain this a bit more."

Harry just runs outside to do the tasks he was assigned. He is shocked that his aunt was being nice. If he thinks back he remembers seeing pity in her eyes when looking at him. He always just thought that she was upset that Harry lived there and they were forced to keep him.

**An/ Whatcha thinkin? Is this really Petunia or is this just an act? Will having Petunia make life at the Dursley's more bearable? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think in a review. I love hearing your comments/questions/concerns or ideas as to where this should go.**


	29. Chapter 29: Who's Side are you On?

_Harry just runs outside to do the tasks he was assigned. He is shocked that his aunt was being nice. If he thinks back he remembers seeing pity in her eyes when looking at him. He always just thought that she was upset that Harry lived there and they were forced to keep him._

The chores are completed quicker than normal. But that is to be expected because there are two people instead of one working on the chores. Harry walks into the kitchen after he finishes mowing the lawn.

He looks at the clock and sees that it is quarter to noon. Petunia smiles at him when she sees him.

"Good job Harry. I know that can't have been easy. Will you eat lunch with me?"

"Ummmm… Are you sure?"

"Of course. You've worked very hard and you haven't eaten all day."

"Sure." Harry says. He is still trying to get used to this version of Petunia.

"I'll make it. You just sit down, you've done enough especially for being hurt." Harry's eyes widen, he's never been told to just relax.

Petunia starts making lunch for both of them. She is done in about 5 minutes and sets a plate in front of Harry before sitting down with her own plate. Harry is shocked to see that he has the exact same amount of food as his aunt. He knows that he can't eat all of that.

Petunia sees Harry's shock. "Hey, don't worry about it. I don't expect you to eat all of that. I know that your stomach is not the proper size because of your lack of meals. Eat at least half of it."

Harry sighs. He doesn't know if he can eat half of his plate. Nonetheless he nods, thinking it's better to agree with her even if she is being nicer than normal.

"So, how are you doing in your world?"

"It's fine I guess…"

"You guess?"

"Yeah, I mean. There are still kids that don't like me. I mean it was hard going from being a no one; being treated like vermin, to being worshipped practically. It was hard to find friends that liked me here because they were terrified that Dudley would hurt them. But, in the Wizarding World it is hard to find friends that actually like me and not just because I am famous. I always was saving others so that I could help them. I thought that if I proved to them that I was a wizard they would like me. That is until Severus showed up. I always thought he hated me, it turns out he just hated how little I cared about my life. I never truly felt that my life was as valuable as others' he hates that."

"I'm sorry. I guess I never realized how bad it was. I knew it was bad but I couldn't do anything about it, even if I wanted to."

"I know that. I don't blame you; it wasn't your fault."

"But I should have. The only reason you went through the things you did is because I was a coward. I was too scared to stand up for you…. I really wish I had another chance. Speaking of which. How long do you think it will take for Severus to find you here?"

"I don't know… It happened in the middle of the night so he wouldn't know until he woke up."

"I suppose. Well, I think you can be done eating if you want. You ate more than I expected you to." Petunia says looking at Harry's plate.

"What?" He looks down at his plate and is shocked to see that he had eaten about ¾ of the food on his plate. "I really ate that much?"

"You sure did. I think because you weren't thinking about the food I was focusing on the conversation that I wasn't getting in my head that I was full. That's weird. Severus will be happy though."

Petunia smiles softly. She has never heard this child talk as much as he had. Granted, he never got a chance because he would always be yelled at if he did. What was most surprising to her was how much he talked about Severus. She knew him when they were kids but he never was one to express his feelings but it is clear to her that Severus truly cares for her nephew.

"Well, why don't you go and take a shower? It will help your back and you were mowing the lawn so, it's not unwarranted."

Harry nods knowing that she is right. "Are you sure? Won't you get in trouble for allowing me to?"

"No. He won't be home so soon, don't worry."

"Okay." Harry says, still hesitant. He heads upstairs and grabs a clean set of clothes from his old room. Harry walks into the bathroom and steps in the shower.

Harry doesn't hear the door to the house open. He does hear heavy steps pounding up the stairs. The steps are getting louder, and they stop in front of the bathroom door.

Suddenly, the bathroom door flings open revealing a furious Vernon.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING FREAK?! YOU ARE WASTING VALUABLE RESOURCES BECAUSE YOU GOT USED TO BE WAITED ON LEFT AND RIGHT, BEING ABLE TO DO AS YOU PLEASE! WELL NOT HERE YOU WON'T! GO TO YOUR ROOM I WILL DEAL WITH YOU IN MINUTE!"

Harry rushes to get out of the bathroom, he doesn't have a shirt on but he doesn't care. He knows that his uncle will only get angrier if he was being too slow. He makes it to his room and closes the door. His breathing is erratic, he tries to slow his heart rate but he can't. He is too scared about what Vernon is going to do to him. He hears Vernon talking to Petunia.

"Did you know he was in there!" Vernon nearly shouts.

Petunia hesitates. "No. I didn't. If I had known he wanted a shower I would have taken him out back and sprayed him down with the hose."

Vernon makes a noise showing that he approves of his wife's words. He unbuckles his belt and starts pounding up the stairs.

Harry's heart is racing. 'I should have known she didn't truly care about me. I was a fool. Severus, I'm sorry, I should have known better.'

The door to Harry's bedroom opens and the next thing Harry sees is his uncle's fist flying towards his face. Then. Nothing.

**An/ That was an interesting chapter to write. I don't know how I feel about it. What about Petunia? Which is the real her? The caring, kind one? Or the one that sells her nephew to her husband, knowing full well how he would react? You will just have to keep reading to see. So I am so so so so so sorry about the gap of update. I can't believe it has been a month since I updated this chapter. I hope to update every Sunday from now on, this should help stem some of the stress about updating when I start school again in a few days.**


	30. Chapter 30: Things are Getting Furry

**Chapter 30: Things are Getting Furry**

_The door to Harry's bedroom opens and the next thing Harry sees is his uncle's fist flying towards his face. Then. Nothing._

**Three Days Later**

"He's been gone for 4 days! Do not tell me to calm down!" Severus yells at his father.

Albus surprises Severus by standing up and walks over to the pacing man. He lands 5 hard swats to the Potion Master's backside before sitting back down at his desk.

Severus lets out a yelp at each swat. He stops pacing and glares at the man who just punished him.

"What was that for?"

"You know better than to yell at me like that, Severus Tobias."

Severus looks at the ground in front of him in shame. He knows his father never uses his middle name unless he is in trouble.

"I'm sorry." He mutters.

"I'm sure you are. Most are after being punished."

Severus sighs. He knows better than to talk to his adoptive father like that but he can't help it. He is worried about his son. Albus sees the emotions cross Severus's face and he can't help but sigh.

"Come here my slippery snake."

Severus looks up at the use of his nickname he was given when he was little. He sees Albus watching him with sad and tired eyes.

"Come here Sev." Albus says again.

Severus doesn't wait for another prompting he just walks over to his father. Deep down he is nervous that he is going to be punished further.

"I don't have any intentions of punishing you again Sev. I just want to talk to you." Albus says, pulling Severus closer. "I know you are worried about Harry and so am I, but worrying yourself sick is not going to help."

"He's only twelve! He shouldn't be out on his own like that."

"I know. Calm down. Everything will be fine. We will get him back."

"Of course we will." Remus says from the doorway. Severus steps away from Albus without a thought.

"Shouldn't you be resting? It's the full moon tonight is it not?" Albus asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes it is. But, there is no way I could sleep with Harry missing." Remus defends himself.

"Still. You are going to be no help to Harry if you run yourselves into the ground. I seriously am questioning that you aren't actually related."

Severus and Remus look at each other before shrugging.

"Both of you are going to go to your rooms and sleep. No, not in your quarters, up here." Albus adds when both of them start heading towards the door.

Both men look like they are about to protest before Albus raises a hand stopping their complaints. "No. This is not up for debate, you are both going into your rooms and sleeping. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Both of you need to sleep and the only way I can ensure that is if you sleep here. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Both men say. They head to their rooms that they slept in when they were younger. Remus was given a room in their 2nd year when Albus took Remus under his wing.

"Well. I guess we are being put in time out." Remus says jokingly.

"Don't give him any ideas." Severus mutters.

"He wouldn't."

"I most certainly would. Naughty little boys that don't listen are put in time out. I wasn't going to but if that is what you wish I most certainly will oblige." Albus calls from his desk.

"No. No. That is not necessary." Remus hurries to respond. Albus chuckles lightly.

"They never will change." He murmurs to himself.

Severus and Remus end up sleeping for 2 hours. When they come out it is time for dinner.

The trio sit down to eat and are joined by Minerva. The meal is filled with comfortable chatter. When they are all done with their meal Remus heads out to the Whomping Willow so he has plenty of time before his transformation. He is dreading it, as usual.

The extra allotted time passes quickly and his transformation has started. The loud cracks of his bones breaking and growing and the rip of his clothing are deafening if someone were in the house at the same time.

Once the transformation is complete Remus's mind is completely occupied with the feeling of pain. He is confused, the pain isn't from the transformation and he has had nothing painful happen to him. Then he sees what he is feeling and his heart drops.

The werewolf lets out a loud howl. Remus knows why they haven't found Harry. He prays that they won't be too late.

**An/ If this seems off it is because I am writing this at 1 AM because I can't sleep. There is a huge storm passing through my area and I don't do storms so I have to wait until it passes through. Oh, right, back to the story. Remus knows where Harry is. The question is. Can they get there in time? Or is it already too late? I haven't decided yet. Maybe it is too late. That would be an abrupt ending to this fanfic. That would definitely be one way to end it. Right now that option is sounding more and more appealing every second I think about it. Oh well. You'll just have to wait and see. Now, I am going to try and get some sleep that I know won't happen. I hope that you are having a wonderful Labor Day weekend so far. To my younger readers, good luck with school on Tuesday.**


	31. Chapter 31: What is With You Two?

**Chapter 31: What is With you Two?**

_The werewolf lets out a loud howl. Remus knows why they haven't found Harry. He prays that they won't be too late._

Remus spends the rest of the night sleeping in his wolf form. When he wakes up he is glad to see that he has transformed back to his human form.

Despite his exhaustion he is determined to tell Severus and Albus his discovery. He hurries back to the castle. He makes his way to his father's quarters. He enters his father's quarters through his office as there is a chance that his father is already awake. He says the password to the gargoyle and sees his dad sitting at his desk.

"Hi my boy. How was your night?" Albus asks. He looks up from the paperwork he was doing.

"As good as it can be. Where is Severus?"

"He is still asleep. He hasn't had a decent sleep since he found out Harry is missing."

Remus takes off in the direction of Severus's room.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll talk about it when Severus is out here." Remus says turning around.

"What? What is going on?" Severus asks behind Remus.

"Oh! You are up."

"Obviously. Now what is it?"

"Harry is at his relatives." Remus says quickly.

"What!? You've known this whole time? How dare you!" Severus yells before punching Remus in the face. Remus reacts without thinking and punches Severus back, hitting him in the chest.

A full fight breaks out between the two with fists flying. The two men are yelling at each other. They each land about 10 punches.

Albus hurries over to his sons and breaks it up quickly.

Severus keeps yelling. "How dare you keep such a thing from me! I have been worried sick about him! You saw how much damage they did to him!"  
"I didn't find out until last night! My pack sense took over and I could sense where he was. I told you as soon as I was able." Remus responds, also yelling.

Albus lands 10 hard swats on Severus's bottom before doing the same to Remus.

"What got into you two? Severus, you know full well that Remus cares just as much about Harry as you do. Remus, you may not have started the fight you should not have taken part of it. We will discuss this later right now we need to go find Harry. After we can discuss this and you will tell us how you found out. Understand?"

"Yes sir." they both mutter while looking at the ground with burning cheeks. Severus is upset that he let his emotions control him. Remus is upset that he angered the man that kindly took him in. Albus sees the two younger men's emotions but doesn't comment. He doesn't feel any remorse about swatting his sons, he can't believe that the two men were fighting at a time like this.

The trio all but run to the castle gates so that they can apparate to Privet Drive. They look at each other before apparating on the spot. They stalk up to the door of Number 4 Privet Drive and knock firmly.

**An/ I am sorry about the short chapter. I wanted the reaction of Vernon to the Wizards to be the beginning of a chapter for part of the plot.**


	32. Chapter 32: You are Disgusted?

**Chapter 32: You are disgusted?**

_The trio all but run to the castle gates so that they can apparate to Privet Drive. They look at each other before apparating on the spot. They stalk up to the door of Number 4 Privet Drive and knock firmly._

The door is opened and Severus has to do a double take. For a moment he thought it was a small whale that had opened the door, and is surprised to know that it is indeed a teen.

"Dudley, I presume?" Severus asks drily.

"Yes. What do you want?"

"Your father."

"DAD! Some people want you." Dudley looks at the men again before going back into the kitchen. His father replaces his son in the hallway.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Vernon asks politely, clearly not recognizing the group in front of him.

"I want my son back!" Snape snarls.

"I'm afraid I don't know your son let alone have him here."

"You do indeed have him. You may know him as your nephew."

"Wha…" Severus watches as the man's face changes from confusion to anger. "YOU! You drop him off on our couch and you decide that you want him again? I don't think so, he is in our house and we can treat him as I feel."

"Where is he?"

"I have no reason to disclose that to you."

Severus growls while stepping forward, he is now fully in the house. Albus and Remus step forward and put their hands on the man's shoulders. The only indication that he notices is that he doesn't advance any farther towards the muggle.

"You have no idea what I am capable of, do you? Let me tell you. I know spells that will have you screaming for days. There are spells that will have you beginning for death. If I did kill you no one would be able to find your body."

"Severus. I am angry too but you can't do that." Remus whispers in his brother's ear. " Harry needs you, he needs you to protect him and you can't do that in Azkaban. Calm down."

Albus watches the interaction between his sons and smiles internally. Looking at them now you would never know that the two brothers were fighting not even 20 minutes earlier.

Severus takes deep breaths calming himself. "Where. Is. My. Son." Severus asks in a low voice.

"I have absolutely no reason to tell you that information." Vernon sniffs.

A low growling is heard, this time from Remus. Severus tries to calm Remus down but is unsuccessful. He sees the smaller man's eyes turn to amber. He looks helplessly to his father who steps forward and lays a hand on the growling man.

"Remus. Calm down. You are stronger than your inner demon. Fight it, I know you are still in there. Think of your cub, he needs you as much as he needs Severus." Albus whispers in a stern voice. The words gained the desired result. Remus's eyes changed back to his normal chocolate brown eyes.

"You are clearly not taking the hint. Both of my boys have come very near to attacking you. Now, where is Harry?" Albus addresses the man standing there confused.

" I have no reason to answer you." Both younger men start advancing to the muggle.

Albus puts a hand on each of his son's shoulders, making them stop in their tracks.

"Clearly you are an idiot. We have given you several warnings that you have not heeded. I will give you one more chance to tell us where Harry is until I start looking myself." Severus says seeing Remus starting to wander off.

"You cannot search my house, that is illegal not to mention immoral."

Severus lets out a sharp bark of laughter, but it is not a laugh of amusement but of annoyance. "You are going to talk to me about morals? You abused a child. You purposely hurt a child. That is the most immoral thing I have ever heard of."

"I never did such a thing. He got what he deserved. He should be thanking me on bended knee for all we have done for his ungrateful ass."

"That child is wonderful and couldn't be more pure. Despite the environment he was raised in he still became a compassionate, kind young man. You are lucky that you had the chance to raise him, which you did poorly. You didn't raise him. You taught him that no adult is trustworthy and that no one would care if he was hurt. You deprived him of all basic needs, basic rights. I am absolutely disgusted."

"You are disgusted? YOU ARE DISGUSTED? YOU ARE NOT THE ONE WHO HAD SOME FREAKS COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND DEMAND THAT YOU ALLOW THEM INTO YOUR HOUSE AND TAKE YOUR NEPHEW! YOU ARE LUCKY THAT I HAVEN'T CALLED THE COPS ON YOU!"

"Shut up Dursley! You have nothing to call the police about. Just tell me where Harry is."

Vernon remains stubbornly silent. Another voice cuts in. "He's upstairs. In the bedroom with all the locks. He's been unconscious for 3 days I think."

**An/ Oooooh. Who is that? Who told them that Harry is upstairs. What if they are lying? They might be. Harry might be gone forever. It's up to you guys to decide, the more comments to more likely Harry will be in his room. The only way to make sure Harry is safe is to comment. I decided to post earlier just so that I don't end up forgetting about it tomorrow, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33: We Need to Find Him

**Chapter 33: We Need to Find Him**

_Vernon remains stubbornly silent. Another voice cuts in. "He's upstairs. In the bedroom with all the locks. He's been unconscious for 3 days I think." _

Severus doesn't say another word he just runs up the stairs. He doesn't care that Albus is calling him to stay so that they can question the two muggles.

He easily locates the room that has the locks. He counts 7 locks on the door from the outside.

'_I can't believe they lock him in a room!' _Severus silently seethes. He opens the door and scans the room. When he doesn't see Harry at first he scans the room again.

He feels the panic starting to rise in his bones. He hears someone coming up the stairs and assumes it is someone in his family, which he is correct.

Remus walks up behind Severus and quickly notices that Harry is not in the room. "He hasn't been here within 4 hours. His scent isn't that strong so he hasn't been here recently."

"What! You mean to tell me that Harry has been missing for several hours and they haven't noticed?" Severs yells.

"It appears so." Remus says in a low voice, trying to control his emotions.

Petunia and Albus are attracted to the upstairs by Severus's yell.

"What's wrong? Where's Harry?" Albus asks, sensing the high emotions from his sons.

"I don't know. He has been missing for about 4 hours." Severus snaps.

"Don't take that tone with me Severus. I know you are upset but you know better than to talk to me that way."

Severus bows his head slightly. "I'm sorry."

"I know Severus… Just make sure you remember who you are talking about."

"Yes dad. Where is Harry? How can we find him?" Severus asks, changing the subject.

Albus shakes his head. "I don't…. Wait a minute! Did you ever put the tracking spells on Harry?"

"No. I never did. I didn't think something like this would happen."

A small voice cuts in. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Albus asks, cutting Severus off with a sharp look.

"I should have checked on him more often. I was checking on his every night tending to his cuts that I could. I should have stopped Vernon. I'm sorry Severus, I know how much he means to you. The way Harry talks about you he truly cares about you. You have given him what I have been unable to."

"It's fine. You didn't wield the belt he was beaten with. We can find him." Severus says.

"You shouldn't have to. I wanted to contact you but I didn't know how to. Harry also said that he didn't have his wand, he didn't know how he got here."

"He was kidnapped in the night. Someone managed to break into my quarters and inject Harry with a strong sedating potion keeping him unconscious while they moved him."

"So you didn't bring him here?"

"Of course not! I would never do that to Harry. Especially not when he is asleep."

"He is more than your ward isn't he?" Petunia asks.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't just see him as your ward. You truly love him."

"Yes. I do. I love him like my son."

"I'm glad he has you. I hated the way I had to treat him. I really did care about him, we never had the relationship I wanted."

"I can tell that you truly do regret it. I was shocked when I heard the way he was treated because Lily always talked very highly of you."

"She did?"

"Yes. She was often saying how she wished that you could come to Hogwarts as well."

"I never thought she cared. But, from what you're saying it seems I couldn't be further from the truth."

"While I hate to interrupt this lovely conversation. I think I have a way to find Harry." Remus says.

"You do?" Severus, Petunia and Albus all ask at the same time.

"Yes. I think Albus would need to do it since he is the most magically strong but I think it will work."

"Get on with it." Severus says.

"What if we cast a point-me spell?"

The other two wizards look at each other while thinking. Petunia just thinks between the three wizards, unsure of what Remus means.

After several minutes the silence is broken by Albus. "You know what? I am not sure, but why not try, what can it hurt?"

"I was thinking that too. If it does work, perfect we find Harry. If not, we aren't going to be worse off." Severus says.

"Alright, I'm going to try it." Albus says before muttering the incantation. His wand spins a circle on the palm of Albus's hand before stopping, pointing in a single direction. The men look at each other in shock. It is clear that none of them expected it to work.

"Well, What are we waiting for? Let's go find him!" Petunia talks for the first time in a while.

Those simple words get the men moving. "The first thing we need to know is what is in that direction that Harry might be at?" Severus asks.

"The only thing that is really over there is the park. Which is where most of the kids spend their time, not really playing just hanging out."

"Let's go there first, of course we are going to be checking the spell as we go in case he isn't at the park." Albus says and no one disagrees.

They make their way downstairs, but their way is blocked by Vernon. "None of you are going anywhere! The police are on their way."

"Vernon! Why did you call the police? They did nothing wrong, they wanted to get Harry, which I don't blame them."

"I didn't give them permission to come in. I also said that if they didn't want the freak in our house then they shouldn't have brought him back!"

"He didn't! Harry was kidnapped."

"Bullshit. He realized that Harry was such a freak so he brought him back. But then he realized what fun he could have with the freak so now he wants him back."

A knock on the door stops Severus from retorting. Vernon gives the men a gleeful smile before opening the door.

"Hello. Mister Vernon Dursley I presume?" One of the two officers says

"Yes. Thank you for coming so quickly."

"Of course. Break-ins are a top priority because you never know if they have weapons."

"Officer. I am Petunia Dursley, also of this house. These men did not break-in the house, I let them in. They wanted to get our nephew, his son." Petunia cuts in.

"Who's son?" The younger officer asked.

"Mine. I took him as my ward when it came to our attention that he was being mistreated. I am a teacher of his at the boarding school he attends. About 2 weeks later I adopted him. We did a heredity test and we found out that he is my son by blood."

"Ma'am is this true?" The older officer asks, turning to Petunia.

"I would assume so. We weren't there when it happened, they had cut off all connection with us until today."

"When did the child show up here?"

"About 4 days ago." Petunia answers.

"Why hadn't you told him that his son was here?"

"We had no way of contacting him."

"Where is the child now?"

"We think he might be at the park. His uncle beat him unconscious and he stayed that way for 3 days."

"We will go with you to the park to locate the child. What is the child's name?"

"Harry. His name is Harry James Snape. He is 11 years old."

"Okay. We will find him, don't worry."

"I can't help but worry. He's been away from me for four days already. I want to see my son!" Severus exclaims.

Albus and Remus share a look. They didn't miss the fact that Severus referred to Harry as his son. "They understand that Sev. They will do what they can to get them back."

"WHAT ABOUT THEM BREAKING INTO MY HOUSE!? THAT IS THE WHOLE REASON THAT I CALLED YOU! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO TAKE THEM AWAY!" Vernon yells, his face purple.

"You hush. Once we see Harry we will determine what we are going to do with you. Child abuse is not taken lightly."

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN TAKING ME AWAY? I DID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WRONG! PETUNIA TELL THEM!"

Petunia turns ghost white. She backs up and says nothing. Severus notices this and puts a hand on her shoulder. He whispers, "Don't worry. He can't do anything. He won't hurt you."

Petunia gives a barely perceptible nod. "Don't worry, he can't do anything. Between me, Albus, Remus and the police he won't be able to pull anything." He talks in his voice that he uses with Harry.

Petunia starts to calm down. "PETUNIA WHY AREN'T YOU TELLING THEM I NEVER HURT THE FREAK? WHAT YOU ARE YOU DOING TALKING TO THAT FREAK?" He asks when he sees her by Severus.

"You will stop yelling this instant Mister Dursley. You will also stop referring to people as freaks. No one is a freak, everyone is special in their own way." the younger of the policemen say. "We have wasted enough time already, we need to go to the park and look for Harry. Now I want the father to come with me and the aunt as you know where where the park. Gibbons, will you stay here and keep an eye on Mister Dursley?"

"Of course. We don't want him to running away." The officer named Gibbons stated while casting Vernon a dark look.

"Well, if you're ready ma'am sir we should go as soon as possible."

"I think we are ready. Let's go find Harry." Petunia says, answering for Severus.

**An/ I forgot how tiring school can be when you aren't used to the schedule yet. That was the new chapter and I hope that you continue to enjoy it. Please review down below as I want to hear your thoughts on where this story is going to go. Will they find Harry? I am already tired of school and I just finished the third week. I have officially had my first mental breakdown of the year. It is just so hard to keep out of my own head sometimes without going to drastic measures, which I did. That is enough of my poor excuse of a life. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and can't wait to hear from you. **


	34. Chapter 34: Harry, Is That You?

**Chapter 34: Harry? Is That You?**

"_I think we are ready. Let's go find Harry." Petunia says, answering for Severus. _

"Very well. Let's go." The officer says, opening the door. The group walks out onto the street. "Which way?"

Petunia answers promptly. "To the left." They all follow the officer.

The officer starts asking Severus questions. "If I may ask, where do you work?"

"I work at the boarding school that Harry attends."

"So you are capable of taking care of Harry in all ways?"

"Of course. I have been helping him with the mental aspect of getting over his abuse, which I will have to start all over again I fear. I am a head of house, which means I am a sort of parent to a select group of students."

"That's good I guess. Where is the school?"

"Scotland. In the highlands."

"Must get cold during the winter huh."

"Yeah. It does get quite cold but it isn't unbearable."

"I'm sure. Otherwise it couldn't pass health inspections would it?"

"No, I suppose not."

"What is the school called? I don't recall hearing about a boarding school in the Scotland Highlands."

"It's called Hogwarts School for Advanced Learners. It is very prestigious and hand selects its students."

"Wow. That is prestigious. No wonder I've never heard of it."

"Yeah, it mostly stays within the same families. Although, occasionally we do get some from new families."

"Sounds like a very nice school. So when we find Harry we need to take him back to the house so we can get pictures of the injuries that were inflicted by Vernon."

"I already have them." Petunia cuts in. "I took them when he was unconscious, I figured it would be better for him if he didn't reveal himself to complete strangers."

"You knew he was going to call us?"

"No, but I figured once Severus knew what happened to his son he would call, but that clearly didn't happen."

"That's understandable. We are here, where do you think he would be?"

"I would assume he would be by the treeline. He wouldn't want to be easily visible. In fact, now that I am thinking about it there is a small cave that Harry liked to sit in when we came here. He often used it when hiding from Dudley. I would check there."

"Where is the cave?"

"In the treeline behind the swings."

"Petunia will you show Severus the cave? I don't think it's a good idea for me to be the one to talk to Harry. Especially when we don't know his mental or physical state."

"I can, but I don't think I should be by him either, he might still think that I believe with Vernon. I think Severus is the one that needs to get close to him."

"I agree. He is most comfortable with Severus."

"Alright. Can you show me the cave?" Severus asks Petunia.

"Of course. Come with me." They walk to the area that Petunia says the cave is located. It takes a bit to find it's exact location, but they do find it. Severus crouches down and sees a figure lying against the back wall of the hidden cave.

"Harry?" Severus calls out softly. "Is that you?"

A quiet groan comes from the figure.

"Harry?" Severus tries again. "Is that you?"

"Why are you here?" asks the figure. Severus feels his heart leap, it is most definitely Harry.

"I'm here to bring you home. Your aunt is with me along with a police officer."

Harry feels his heart quicken. He tries to wipe the tears from his face.

"Aunt Petunia?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Will you take me back?"

"Back where Child?"

"To your house."

Petunia sends Severus a confused look. "Severus was going to take you to your home."

"I don't know where my home is, but I know it's not with him."

"Harry, what's wrong?" Severus cuts in, trying to ignore the hurt that comes from Harry's words. "Why are you mad at me?"

Harry ignores Severus. Petunia notices that Harry isn't going to answer Severus, so she decides to try. "Harry. Why are you mad at Severus?"

"He promised."

"What did he promise, child?"

"He promised he would never leave me. That I would never have to go back to _Him._"

"Harry. I didn't bring you back here. I never would have done something like that to you. Never! Especially not in the night. Harry, I had no idea what was happening, I would have fought tooth and nail to stop whoever took you."

"You took me back there! You took me to the place I hated most. But, it's fine. I understand, I am too big of a freak for you to handle. Don't worry, it's not too bad, besides Aunt Petunia is there and won't let anything too bad happen to me."

"Harry. I promise you, I never brought you back here. I have been looking for you for the past 4 days. I have barely slept and I will say that Remus is the same. In fact your Grandfather will punish us when we get back because of the way we were acting."

"He will?"

"Yes Harry. We were skipping meals and not sleeping just so we could find you. Of course your Grandfather was looking for you but he wouldn't allow us to exhaust ourselves behind function."

"Really?"

"Yes Harry. You know how strict my father is. That's where I get it from, you know that. I was adopted like you. Except, you are my biological son, Harry. I love you, I truly love you. I never realized how much you mean to me until you were gone. I love you Harry." Severus says. The mask that he has put up finally gone, all of his emotions are shown on his face.

Harry hears the raw emotion that is in Severus's voice. He turns and faces his father and aunt. When he sees the tears in Severus's eyes. He realizes then that he isn't mad at Severus, he loves him, he realizes for the first time that he wanted to hear his father say that he loved him.

Harry flings himself at Severus, tears running down his face. "I love you too Dad."

Severus catches Harry with ease and holds him to his chest. "You don't know how good it is to hear you call me that Harry. I love you my son."

"I love you dad." Harry whispers.

Severus feels his heart leap. "I love you too Harry. I love you too. You are safe, I promise. I have you and you are safe." Harry falls asleep to Severus's words.

**An/ Awwww. That's cute and sweet, isn't it? It would be a shame if something happened. Besides my evil connotations, how was it? I hope that you are all still healthy and if you are in school, are having a wonderful year. I am, in fact, writing this during class, please don't tell my teacher. Sorry if this isn't of good quality, I have been stressed with homework and haven't had that much time to read. The most down time I have is during class and I get in trouble if I am not doing something school related, I still will, I just can't get caught.**


	35. Chapter 35: Treatment

**Chapter 35: Treatment**

_Severus feels his heart leap. "I love you too Harry. I love you too. You are safe, I promise. I have you and you are safe." Harry falls asleep to Severus's words. _

Severus looks at Harry lying in the Hospital Wing bed. He has seen Harry in that bed far too many times if you ask him. He still wants to know how Harry got to the Dursely's. He can't stop thinking about the injuries Harry obtained in that short period of time at the hands of that horrid man.

Flashback

"_I am going to take Harry to the Hospital Wing at the boarding school. Our medical staff is the best in the country, being around children she can heal any injury that comes her way." Severus says to the police._

"_Can she deal with abused children? It isn't that common anymore, so not many know how to deal with it. What about you? How do I know that you won't become abusive." _

"_Yes, she has had her fair share of abused children. I also know how to take care of abused children. I have actually been a guardian to several while we were trying to locate other family members or someone suitable to raise a child. I think the fact that the child called me dad and has been with me for sometime speaks for itself."_

"_I suppose so. Please excuse my questioning, I am obligated to make sure that he is put in a safe household." _

"_I understand, It seems odd that it is found out that he is abused and all of a sudden I appear claiming to be his father."_

"_You clearly do understand. It is also clear that the child is comfortable with you."_

"_I hope so. He has been with me for a while now. He shut down whenever we tried to talk about his relatives. It was so hard to get him to talk about anything personal." _

"_Which is understandable coming from the background he did."_

"_I know. I just wish I had known sooner so that he wouldn't have had to go through everything alone." _

"_Well, he has you now and that's about all we can do about it. He is just lucky to have gotten out of there." _

"_Don't I know it." _

"_Excuse me?"_

_Severus realizes that he said too much. "Oh, nothing. "_

"_No what you said sounded serious. What did you mean by that?"_

"_I…" Severus stops, wondering if he wants to do this. "I myself was in an abusive household."_

"_You were?"_

"_My father. I did everything I could to prevent anyone from finding out. But, of course someone did."_

"_If you don't mind my asking. Who?"  
_"_The headmaster of the school Harry currently goes to. He found me caring for the injuries that horrible man inflicted. I was petrified, if my father found out someone knew he would have killed me when he got the chance. Albus took me to the Hospital Wing and tended to me himself there. All while asking what had happened. At first I wouldn't say, but after a few minutes of coaxing I told him the entire story. By the end, I was sobbing and he was holding me against his chest."_

"_I'm glad that someone saved you."_

"_Me too." Severus says looking sadly at Harry. "Well, I better take him back. I want to get his injuries looked at." _

"_Yeah, you better get going. Good luck with him, he is going to need a lot of care."_

_Severus just nods and walks around the corner. Once he is a safe distance away, he apparates on the spot with Harry in his arms._

End of flashback

Severus is drawn out of his musings by Poppy. She starts checking Harry over again to make sure that everything is still stable. She sees Severus watching her every move and smiles sadly.

"He'll be fine physically. But mentally and emotionally, this is going to set him back."

"Do…" Severus stops and clears his throat. It was hoarse from lack of use. "Do you know how far? I mean, how much of a regress there will be?"

Poppy shakes her head. "It is impossible to tell. It could barely affect him or we could right back at square one. He hasn't had any nightmares so far, but that is due to the fact that I gave him a dreamless sleep."

"So you're saying that the only thing I can do is hope?"

"Yes Severus. That is the only thing you can do at this point. Once he is awake he is going to need a lot of understanding and patience from you. In those three days, Vernon managed to harm Harry more than he did at the beginning of the summer."

"He was at the hands of him for triple the time."

"I know. But it isn't your fault, none of this is your fault. It is whoever took Harry in the night and sent him back. Severus, you did what you could, it isn't your fault."

"I should have put wards on the portrait hole so that no one without express permission can enter."

"Severus Snape! Stop thinking about the what-ifs. We have been over this before, it was not your fault. You did what you could and that is enough. I do not want to find out that you are wallowing in self-pity." Albus says sharply. Walking into the Hospital Wing.

Harry starts stirring in his sleep. He starts thrashing around in his sleep, whimpering. Severus acts quickly. He scoops Harry into his arms and starts whispering. "Shh. You are okay, you are okay Harry. I am here, calm down. It is okay."

Harry starts calming at the words. His eyes open slightly, he looks at Severus. "Dad?"

"Yes Harry?" Severus asks gently.

"Please don't leave me."

"I will stay with you the entire time. I promise, I will not leave your side."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too my son."

Harry closes his eyes again and falls asleep.

Over the next fews days, not much happens. Harry has woken up a few times a day, for a few minutes. Severus refuses to leave Harry's side the entire time, much to Poppy and Albus's annoyance. The most eventful thing that happened was when Severus got a letter from Lucius asking Severus to watch after Draco for a few more days. The mission they were on took longer than they expected.

Draco hasn't seen Severus much since Harry was taken. He knows that Harry was hurt severely by his relatives. The longer Harry has been in the Hospital Wing, the more he has started to feel guilty. Remus has been keeping an eye on Draco.

Draco walks into Severus's quarters and is surprised to see Albus. "Hello sir. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No Draco. I was hoping you would eat lunch with me? I know you haven't spent much time with anyone since we found Harry was missing. I apologize for this, I have tried to get Severus to leave Harry's side, but I am unable to."

"It's fine sir. I understand why he is so worried about Harry. He just got his son, only to have him taken again."

"You are very good Draco. Would you share a meal with me?"

"Yes sir. I would."

"Good, good. Let's take it here to avoid any unwanted attention."

"Alright sir. First I just have to put my bag in my room."

"That's fine."

Draco goes into his room and then comes back out into the living room. They sit down and fill the meal with comfortable talk. They talk for an hour after the meal is over while playing chess. Once Albus gets Draco into check-mate, he says, "Well Draco. It was a pleasure talking with you. But, unfortunately I must return to work."

"I had fun too sir. It was better than doing school-work."

"I'm sure. Well, keep out of trouble. Poppy has been weaning Harry off of the Sleeping Drought, so he should be waking up later today. Severus should be back sometime this afternoon then. I will not allow Severus to waste himself away."

"Alright sir. Have fun with your work."

"Doubtful Draco. Doubtful." Albus says chuckling.

**An/ Will Harry wake up in the next chapter? I don't know yet. But, like actually. I haven't decided yet and when I am writing this now, I haven't written up the next chapter yet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to enjoy my story. Please let me know what you think. I am giving you a tentative warning right now. With my current plan, there are about 6 chapters left of this story. If you enjoy this story you should go check out my other stories; Harry's New Life, How Did We Miss This? and I Trust You. **


End file.
